Heroes
by Afaim
Summary: Durch deinen Zwischenfall erhalten die Mitarbeiter von "Torchwood" alle Superkräfte. Noch während Owen nach einem Weg sucht um dies rückgängig zu machen, treten die ersten Nebenwirkungen auf...
1. Beginn: Tosh

**Heroes**

_Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an „Torchwood" und verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story._

_Diese Fanfiction spielt nach „Greek Bearing Gifts"(Timeo Danaos) _

_Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/Owen, __Gwen/Owen_

_Ev. Spoiler_

_Inhalt: Als sie von einer außerirdischen Druckwelle getroffen werden, erhalten die Mitarbeiter von „Torchwood" Superkräfte. Owen arbeitet daran die Kräfte wieder zu neutralisieren, denn schnell kommen die ersten Nebenwirkungen auf. _

**I. **** Beginn: Tosh**

_Peter: ... I-I think he was trying to read my mind. They were all like us! __  
__Nathan: Dysfunctional? (Heroes: Fallout)_

„Stürzen diese Aliens eigentlich auch auf anderen Planeten ab oder immer nur auf unseren?", fragte Gwen in die Runde als sich das Team „Torchwood" mitten in der Nacht bei strömenden Regen dem abgestürzten außerirdischen Raumschiff näherte, „Und warum immer in Cardiff? Hat das mit dem Riss zu tun?"

„Was auf anderen Planeten passiert ist mir egal. Um diesen hier müssen wir uns kümmern", erwiderte Jack etwas missgelaunt, „Wenn wir die Crew lebend bergen können, dann bist du herzlich eingeladen ihnen selbst die Frage zu stellen, was sie hier in Cardiff tun."

„Falls es überhaupt ein Raumschiff ist", grummelte Owen, „Bei diesem Hundewetter sieht man doch so gut wie nichts. Vielleicht war es ein Wetterballon. Oder ein toter Vogel."

„Vermutlich sind sie wegen dem Wetter abgestürzt", meinte Tosh leise.

„Leute, wartet mal. Hört ihr das auch?", erkundigte sich Ianto plötzlich und blieb stehen. Die anderen drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Was meinst du?" Abgesehen von den prasselnden Regen und ihren eigenen Schritten durch die Lacken war nicht besonders viel zu hören. Doch kaum hatte Jack die Frage gestellt, hörte er es ebenfalls. Ein seltsames undefinierbares Geräusch, das sich ihnen zu nähern schien.

_Ein Angriff!_

„Auf den Boden schnell!", befahl er erschrocken, doch es war schon zu spät.

Alle fünf wurden von einer heftigen Druckwelle getroffen und zu Boden geschleudert.

_Vor einigen Stunden_

„Tosh? Tosh? Toshiko!"

Tosh schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Was? Oh, Ianto, es tut mir leid, ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt", meinte sie entschuldigend als sie den jungen Waliser mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee in der Hand ansah.

„Ja klar", murmelte Ianto und reichte ihr die Tasse.

„Danke." Tosh nahm die Tasse entgegen und stellte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ist sonst alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst irgendwie bedrückt", meinte Ianto und betrachtete sie kritisch.

„Oh, ja, es geht mir gut. Ich meine, den Umständen entsprechend. Die ganze Sache mit Mary und den Gedankenlesegerät. Du weißt…" Nun, Ianto wusste wohl besser als jeder andere, was sie nun durchmachte, nicht wahr? „Ich werde wohl noch eine Weile brauchen um mich davon zu erholen", gab die junge Asiatin offen zu. _Und nicht nur von der Tatsache, dass meine Freundin ein verbrecherisches Alien war, das Jack umgebracht hat._

Sie lächelte Ianto an und glaubte zu wissen, was er von dieser kleinen Ansprache hielt. Natürlich konnte sie seine Gedanken nicht mehr wirklich hören, aber…

_Ich war in den Köpfen der Leute und irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich immer noch weiß, was sie denken._

Was natürlich Unsinn war. Owen hatte sie genau untersucht und ihr versichert, dass nichts zurückgeblieben war. Trotzdem. Sie würde nie mehr in der Lage sein Ianto, Owen und Gwen mit den gleichen Augen zu sehen wie zuvor.

Ianto räusperte sich. „Nun, wenn du darüber reden willst, dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest", meinte er und zog sich zurück. Tosh starrte ihm hinterher.

Darüber reden. Wie konnte man über etwas reden, dass nicht beschreibbar war? Ja, sie könnten über Mary reden, aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie zugleich auch wieder über Lisa reden würden, und das wäre Ianto gegenüber nicht fair. Von dem Ausflug in seinen Kopf wusste Tosh, dass er immer noch genug darunter litt. Und was diesen Ausflug betraf… Wie sollte irgendjemand, der es nicht erlebt hatte, es verstehen?

Es war nicht wie in den Comic-Geschichten über Telepathie gewesen. Und sie hatte auch keine positiven Gedanken von ihren Mitmenschen aufgefangen. Bedeutete das, dass es keine positiven Gedanken gab? Mary hatte gesagt, dass es sich um unterbewusste Gedanken handelte, von denen diejenigen, die sie hatten, nicht einmal wussten, dass sie sie dachten. Gab es auf dieser unterbewussten Ebene nur Angst, Schmerz, Leiden, Hass, Unsicherheit, Wut und Lüsternheit? War die Menschheit wirklich so?

_So wie Gwen Owen gerade ansieht, denkt sie sicher daran, was sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zusammen im Bett machen werden…_

Tosh schauderte bei diesen Gedanken. Ausgerechnet Gwen. Mit Suzie hatte Owen auch etwas gehabt. _Und damit bin ich die einzige Frau, mit der er arbeitet, an der er offensichtlich kein Interesse hat. Und dieser Blick in Gwens Richtung, sagt alles. Und jetzt ein dunkler Blick in meine Richtung. Und jetzt denkt er wie unangenehm es ihm ist, dass ich von ihm und Gwen weiß, und dass ich sie beide dafür verurteile._

Natürlich konnte sie das nicht wirklich wissen, aber trotzdem wusste sie es irgendwie. _Wird das immer so bleiben?_

-----

Tosh schlug die Augen auf. Obwohl ihr alles wehtat, glaubte sie nicht, dass sie sich etwas gebrochen hatte oder anderweitig verletzt war. Stöhnend kam sie hoch und stellte fest, dass auch die anderen am Boden im Schlamm lagen und unter Schmerzlauten versuchten aufzustehen.

Jack war der erste, der es wieder auf die Beine schaffte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Ist jemand verletzt?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich glaube nicht", murmelte Gwen hinter Tosh, „_Aber dafür bin ich bis auf die Unterhose durchnässt. Oh mein Gott, ist das Schlamm in meiner Unterhose?! Oh, das ist jenseits von ekelig ! Warum konnte ich nicht einfach bei der Polizei bleiben?_!"

_Gwen, das interessiert keinen_, dachte Tosh nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Mir geht es gut", verkündete sie und spürte ihrerseits Schlamm in ihren Schuhen. Doch anders als Gwen verspürte sie nicht das Bedürfnis dies allen mitzuteilen.

„Nur mein Stolz ist verletzt", meinte Owen neben ihr und stand ebenfalls auf, „_Und die Hose ist endgültig im Eimer. Blöde Aliens. Es gibt so viele Planeten dort draußen. Aber sie müssen ja ausgerechnet auf der Erde abstürzen."_

Tosh sah sich nach Ianto um, doch auch er schien in Ordnung zu sein.

„Ich lebe noch", meinte er und kam aus dem Schlamm hoch, „_Warum passiert so war eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn ich auf Außendienst gehe?"_

Tosh warf dem jungen Waliser einen mitleidigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Jack.

„Was war das?", wollte sie wissen.

„Glaubt mir, ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte Jack und schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber ich bin froh, dass alle unverletzt sind." „_Und warum glauben eigentlich immer alle, dass ich die Antwort auf alle Fragen habe?" _ Tosh blinzelte verwirrt. Den letzten überaus missgelaunten Satz hatte Jack gesagt ohne die Lippen zu bewegen.

_Unsinn. Das muss ich mir einbilden. Das liegt am Regen. Owen hat Recht. Man sieht wirklich nichts._

Plötzlich bohrte sich ein stechender Schmerz quer durch Toshs Kopf. „Uh."

„Tosh? Was ist?" Owen klang richtig besorgt.

„Nichts, nur etwas Migräne", beruhigte ihn Tosh. _Hoffe ich zumindest._ „Lasst uns weiter zu diesem Raumschiff gehen, wenn wir schon hier sind."

„Ist das so klug? Wenn es ein Angriff war?", wandte Gwen ein und allen sahen Jack an.

„Dann war es ein ziemlich ineffektiver Angriff. Wir sind nass, verschlammt und Toshs Kopf tut weh. Wenn dieser nächtliche Ausflug etwas wert sein soll, müssen wir uns das Schiff schon ansehen", verkündete Jack, „Ich denke eher, dass diese Druckwelle etwas mit dem Absturz zu tun hatte. Wir sollten aber trotzdem vorsichtig sein."

Alle nickten und folgten Jack in Richtung Raumschiff. An der mutmaßlichen Absturzstelle angekommen, fanden sie allerdings nur ein großes Loch und kein Schiff.

„Nun, vielleicht ist es ja unsichtbar", meinte Gwen in dem Versuch etwas hilfreiches zu sagen.

Jack streckte seine Hand aus und tastete in der Luft herum. „Nein, das denke ich nicht", meinte er dann, „Dann müsste es auch aus der Phase verschoben sein. Tosh?"

Tosh holte einen Scanapperat aus ihrer Tasche und scannte das Loch. „Nein, hier ist nichts", meinte sie und krümmte sich gleich darauf unter einen weiteren stechenden Migräne-Kopfschmerz zusammen.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen", meinte Owen.

Jack seufzte. „Nun, was auch immer hier war, ist offenbar verschwunden während wir bewusstlos waren. Vielleicht war ja das der Sinn der Welle. Wie auch immer. Unsere Sensoren müssten sie aufgezeichnet haben. Wir können immer noch morgen herausfinden, was hier passiert ist", sagte er dann, „Für heute war's das. Geht ins Bett und ruht euch aus, morgen steht uns ein anstrengender Arbeitstag bevor." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ianto, du bist doch noch da, oder? In diesem Regen kann ich dich gar nicht sehen", fragte er dann etwas unsicher.

„Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte der Waliser etwas eingeschnappt. Nun, es war allerdings wahr, dass es in dem Regen nicht leicht war ihn zu erkennen.

„Gut, dann los zurück zum SUV."

Tosh rieb sich die Schläfen und folgte Jack. Sie bekam langsam aber sicher wirkliche Kopfschmerzen und freute sich daher schon auf ihr Bett.

-----------------------

_A/N: Das war das erste Kapitel. Im Gegensatz zum „Luvar-Zwischenfall" ist diese Story mehrteilig. _

_Wer Lust hat, kann ja in seinen Review versuchen die Superkräfte der einzelnen Leute zu erraten. In diesem Kapitel sind die von Tosh und Ianto bereits zu erkennen._

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Owens Probleme vor und nach der Welle (und ja, sie haben mit Gwen zu tun)._

_Reviews?_


	2. Beginn: Owen

**II. Beginn: Owen**

_Reed Richards__: You need to control yourself, and think before you act.  
__Johnny Storm__: Yeah, but you see, that's your problem; you always think, you never act! What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it's like some higher calling? __(The Fantastic Four-Movie)_

_Vor einigen Stunden_

Owen war damit beschäftigt das Ding, das sie vor ein paar Tagen gefunden hatten, und von dem niemand wusste, was es eigentlich war, zu untersuchen. _Vielleicht ist es ja ein Stück Alien-Leber._ Es war rund, bestand aus Fleisch und fühlte sich selbst mit Handschuhen seltsam an.

„Weißt du immer noch nicht, was es ist?"

Owen sah auf und erblickte Gwen, die grinsend zu ihm heruntersah und dann die Treppen herunter kam. _Was will sie hier? Na ja, was wohl. Aber nicht jetzt! Ich muss arbeiten!_

Seit er wusste, dass Tosh es wusste, war die Sache mit Gwen Owen irgendwie unangenehm geworden. Entweder das, oder er begann sich mit ihr zu langweilen.

„Der große Doktor Harper. Wie viele Stunden hast du jetzt schon damit verbracht diesen Klumpen zu untersuchen und zu analysieren? Und du weißt immer noch nicht, was es ist", meinte Gwen neckend, „Vielleicht solltest du eine Pause einlegen und dich … anderen Dingen zuwenden."

Owen warf Gwen einen wütenden Blick zu. Sie meinte es vermutlich nicht so, wie es klang. Abers besonders talentiert wirkte Owen in dieser Beschreibung nicht gerade. Und Jack hielt ihm ja auch schon seit Tagen Vorträge, dass er endlich weiterkommen sollte.

_Es tut mir ja wirklich leid, dass ich nicht so klug bin wie Tosh. _ „Wenn du geil bist, geh nach Hause und belästige Rhys. Ich habe hier zu tun", knurrte er.

Gwen sah ihn erstaunt an. „Seit wann das denn?", wunderte sie sich.

_Okay, jetzt reicht es aber endgültig. _„Weißt du, Gwen, im Gegensatz zu der allgemeinen Meinung dreht sich mein Leben nicht nur um Sex", erklärte Owen scharf, „Und ich leiste wichtige Arbeit, von der ich auch etwas verstehe."

Gwen hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Schon gut. Du musst mich nicht gleich so anfahren. Ich bin ja schon wieder weg."

Er sah ihr wütend hinterher als sie wieder ging um jemand anderen auf die Nerven zu fallen. Vielleicht hatte sie es nicht verdient so angefallen zu werden, aber Owen hatte es satt, dass ständig alle seine Fähigkeiten und seine Intelligenz in Frage stellten.

Immerhin war es nicht seine Schuld, dass die Dinge in letzter Zeit nicht so glatt liefen und er manches nicht so schnell durchschaute wie es eigentlich der Fall sein sollte! Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch und kein Supergenie!

_Auch wenn ich das im Augenblick wirklich lieber wäre…_

_----------------  
_

Owens Laune hatte sich einige Stunden später als sie durch den Regen auf ein fremdes abgestürztes Raumschiff zumarschierten noch nicht gebessert. Er dachte immer noch über den Alien-Klumpen nach und darüber, dass er eigentlich klug genug sein musste um herauszufinden zu können, worum es sich dabei handelte.

Immerhin war er bevor er zu „Torchwood" gekommen war, ein ernstzunehmender Arzt gewesen, ein brillanter Diagnostiker und unter normalen Umständen war er auch gut genug in Alien-Biologie bewandert um zu wissen, mit was er es zu tun hatte.

_Vielleicht hat Gwen doch Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich den Alien-Klumpen einfach Alien-Klumpen sein lassen, und mich anderen Dingen zuwenden. Ich meine, ich habe es nicht nötig Jack oder sonst jemanden zu beweisen wie genial ich bin! _

„…Wenn wir die Crew lebend bergen können, dann bist du herzlich eingeladen ihnen selbst die Frage zu stellen, was sie hier in Cardiff tun", sagte Jack gerade.

_Ja, wenn. Als ob das passieren würde._ Owen warf einen missmutigen Blick nach vorne und sah genau nichts. _Blöder Regen._

„Falls es überhaupt ein Raumschiff ist", verkündete er missgelaunt, „Bei diesem Hundewetter sieht man doch so gut wie nichts. Vielleicht war es ein Wetterballon. Oder ein toter Vogel."

_Und dann war das alles hier umsonst. … Vielleicht ist dieser Klumpen eine Art Alien-Wurmfortsatz. Also irgendein Organ, dass sie eigentlich nicht mehr brauchen und deswegen kann ich nicht raus finden, was es ist. Was sagt Ianto da?_

„Hört ihr das auch?" Owen blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. _Wovon spricht er da? Ich höre nur prasselnden Regen. .. Ich könnte versuchen den Klumpen in den Regen zu stellen um zu sehen, was dann damit passiert. Vielleicht kommt mir dann die Erleuchtung._

_Warum beschäftigt mich dieses Ding nur so sehr? Moment, was ist das für ein Geräusch._

WAMM!

Owen wurde von etwas, das er nicht sehen konnte, getroffen und zu Boden geschleudert, knallte mit dem Kopf auf den Boden - und dann wurde alles schwarz.

---------------------

Er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder, da ihm die Regentropfen direkt hinein fielen. _Oh, mein Gott! Das ist es! Es ist so offensichtlich! Wieso bin ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen?!_

Owen setzte sich kerzengerade auf und wollten den anderen seine Erkenntnis verkünden als der Gedanke plötzlich wieder weg war.

_Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein! Ich wusste es doch gerade noch! _

_Halt. Wir wurden gerade von einer Alien-Druckwelle getroffen. Das könnte negative Auswirkungen auf uns haben. Gehirnerschütterung, blaue Flecke, innere Blutungen… Was wenn jemand auf einen spitzen Gegenstand gefallen ist? Übelkeit. Also wohl doch eine Gehirnerschütterung._

„Uh." Ihm war wirklich übel. Er betastete an seinen Hinterkopf und fand aber nur Schlamm und kein Blut. Auch die Übelkeit verging langsam wieder. Vielleicht hatte es ihm doch nicht so schlimm erwischt, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Inzwischen schienen die anderen langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen. Wie immer schien es Jack am wenigstens hart getroffen zu haben, denn ihr Anführer war schon bald wieder auf den Beinen.

„Nur mein Stolz ist verletzt", erklärte Owen und stand auf. Er hatte genug davon im Schlamm rum zu liegen. Bekümmert sah er an sich hinab. _Und die Hose ist endgültig im Eimer. Blöde Aliens. Es gibt so viele Planeten dort draußen. Aber sie müssen ja ausgerechnet auf der Erde abstürzen._

Zumindest sah es so aus als wäre wirklich niemand der anderen verletzt. Also blieb es ihm erspart sie untersuchen zu müssen. Trotzdem schien selbst Jack keine Ahnung zu haben, was sie eigentlich getroffen hatte. _Wie beruhigend._

Neben ihm zuckte Tosh offensichtlich unter Kopfschmerzen zusammen. Im Geiste ging Owen alles durch, was für dieses Symptom verantwortlich sein könnte. Zumindest konnte er weder an sich selbst noch an deren ähnliche Symptome feststellen. Wenn es wirklich Migräne war, dann half nur Bettruhe. Während er seine Kollegin besorgt im Auge behielt, gingen sie zum Raumschiff, das allerdings nicht mehr da war.

_Tarnvorrichtung? Nein, sicherlich nicht. Dann würde Jacks Hand unsichtbar werden sobald er in den geschützten Bereich vordringt. Aus der Phase verschoben? Möglich aber unwahrscheinlich. Hat Tosh nicht gestern gesagt, dass nur 5% der bekannten außerirdischen Rassen über derartige Technologie verfügen? _

Owen sah zu wie Tosh ihren Scanapperat hervorholte und nach dem nicht-vorhandenen Raumschiff suchte. _Ihr Körper verkrampft sich, das ist wohl ein neuer stechender Schmerz im Kopf. Wie das bisher aussieht, wird es wohl noch schlimmer werden._

„Du solltest dich hinlegen." _Vielleicht sollte ich sie doch untersuchen._

Jack schien zum Glück endlich einzusehen, dass sie hier vor Ort nichts mehr ausrichten konnten. Zurück zum SUV, ja das klang gut.

Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg. Als sie den SUV endlich durch die Regemassen hindurch sehen konnten, beschleunigte Owen seine Schritte und rammte dann plötzlich jemanden.

„He, pass gefälligst besser auf!", beschwerte sich Ianto wütend.

Owen blinzelte verwirrt. Offenbar zeigte er erste Anzeichen von Kurzsichtigkeit. Er hatte Ianto gar nicht gesehen. „Tschuldigung, ich hab dich nicht gesehen", beteuerte er, „Muss am Regen liegen." Er ignorierte den wütenden Blick des anderen Mannes und ging weiter zum SUV, den die anderen inzwischen erreicht hatten.

Gwen öffnete die hintere Türe und hielt diese wenige Sekunden später - getrennt vom Rest des Autos - in der Hand. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", entfuhr es ihr.

_Heute ist ein wirklich merkwürdiger Tag. _Owen schüttelte über diesen Anblick ungläubig den Kopf. _Ich hab ja schon von Adrenalin-Stößen gehört, aber das…_

Gwen sah ihn verstört an und stellte die Türe ab. „Das ist nicht meine Schuld!", behauptete sie, „Der Wagen muss schon am Auseinanderfallen sein. Anders ist das nicht möglich!"

Jack und Tosh kamen von der anderen Seite des Autos zu ihnen. Jack warf Gwen einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Wie hast du denn das geschafft?", wunderte er sich. Gwen zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern.

„Egal", beschloss Jack dann, „Dann muss er eben in die Werkstatt. Aber erst morgen. Steigt ein und lasst uns fahren. Und Gwen, fass nichts mehr an, ja?"

„Sehr lustig", murmelte Gwen und Owen klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Nun wusste sie wenigstens wie es war, wenn sich die Leute über einen lustig machten.

Zu Hause angekommen fiel Owen sofort in sein Bett und schlief wie ein Stein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen (oder besser gesagt drei Stunden später) wieder aufwachte, wusste er es plötzlich wieder. Er wusste, was der Alien-Klumpen war, und ihm wurde noch etwas anderes klar. Dieser Klumpen könnte ihm dabei helfen ein Heilmittel gegen jede Art von Krebs zu entwickeln. Er musste sofort in sein Labor.

Abgesehen von ihm selbst schien noch niemand in der Stadt wach zu sein, und nicht einmal Ianto oder Jack geisterten durch das Hub. Owen nahm das alles nur am Rande zur Kenntnis, denn vor seinem geistigen Auge liefen all die Prozesse ab, die nötig waren um die nötigen Spurenelemente und Flüssigkeiten aus den Alien-Klumpen zu extrahieren.

Er machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Irgendwann kam Jack zu ihm und starrte ihn ungefähr 90 Sekunden lang an, bevor er ihn fragte: „Owen? Was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Ich entwickle ein Heilmittel gegen Krebs. Stör mich jetzt nicht, das erfordert höchste Konzentration", erklärte Owen während er mit einer Pinzette ein winziges Stück Fleisch aus dem Alien-Klumpen entfernte.

Jack starrte ihn offensichtlich weitere 30 Sekunden stumm an, bevor er „Okay" verkündete und dann wieder ging.

Da fiel Owen etwas ein.

„Oh, Jack, ich habe übrigens beim Hereinkommen einen Blick auf Toshs Instrumente geworfen. Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen von der Nacht nach der Welle. Sie muss die Instrumente entweder irgendwie am Aufzeichnen gehindert haben, oder die Daten wurden rückwirkend gelöscht. Was die Welle selbst betrifft, so ist sie nicht verzeichnet. Dafür eine elektromagnetisches Phänomen mit ähnlichen Auswirkungen wie ein EMP!", rief er Jack hinterher, „Aber eigentlich verstehe ich von diesen ganzen Daten nicht besonders viel. Tosh sollte sie sich besser noch einmal ansehen."

Es folgte Stille. Owen dachte schon, dass Jack ihn nicht mehr gehört hatte, doch dann meinte dieser: „Okay." Woraufhin sich Owen erneut seiner Arbeit zuwenden konnte. Immerhin wurde ein Heilmittel gegen Krebs nicht jeden Tag gefunden, nicht wahr?

----------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Das zweite Kapitel gibt es schnell, allerdings kann ich euch nicht versprechen, dass auch die weiteren Updates so bald hintereinander eintreffen. Längere Fanfictions beginne ich immer mit Elan und dann werden die Wartezeiten immer länger (und eigentlich sollte ich auch andere mal wieder updaten… *schlechtes Gewissen*)._

_Ja, wie ihr alle richtig erkannt habt, kann Tosh wieder Gedanken lesen. Bei Ianto gingen die Vermutungen in die richtige Richtung. Die Kräfte von Gwen und Owen sind diesmal ersichtlich._

_Und weil ich gefragt wurde: Ja, ich mag Gwen nicht wirklich. Dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe, auf die ich jetzt nicht näher eingehen will, aber ich hoffe immer, dass diese Tatsache beim Schreiben nicht zu sehr durchkommt. Sie wird trotzdem eine größere Rolle in dieser Fanfiction spielen und ihr Part wird mehr humoristisch sein und zur Auflockerung der Situation dienen, auch weil ich finde, dass Gwen eigentlich eher wenig dramatisches Potential besitzt und weniger innere Konflikte mit sich selbst austragen muss._

_Ach ja: Im nächsten Kapitel kommt unsere aller Lieblings-Waliser dran._

_Reviews?_


	3. Beginn: Ianto

**III. Beginn: Ianto**

„_Meine Theorie ist … was du auch tust, das ist deine Superkraft. Football? Gitarre? Mathe? Völlig egal. Das ist … deine Kraft. Schätze die neue Situation zwingt einen eben, das zu tun, was man am besten kann … oder … man kommt zu nichts." – Gwen Stacy (Ultimate Spider-Man)_

_Vor einigen Stunden_

Es war ja nichts neues, aber trotzdem hatte er gehofft, dass sich etwas ändern würde. nach all dem, was passiert war, aber trotzdem war es immer noch so wie es immer gewesen war.

_Genauso gut könnte ich unsichtbar sein! Viel Unterschied würde das nicht mehr machen. _

Selbst Tosh neigte in letzter Zeit dazu ihn zu übersehen.

Ja, sie tranken seinen Kaffee und lobten den sogar manchmal (zumindest Jack), aber ansonsten nahmen sie ihn kaum zur Kenntnis. _Und das obwohl ich fast von Kannibalen gefressen worden wäre! Zumindest da hätte ihnen doch auffallen müssen, dass es mich gibt oder?_

Ianto seufzte während er damit beschäftigt war düster vor sich hin zu starren und die Kaffeemaschine zu säubern.

Natürlich verstand er, dass Tosh nach allem, was mit Mary geschehen war, andere Dinge im Kopf hatte als ihn. Und Gwen und Owen hatten offensichtlich sowieso nur noch Augen für einander.

Aber trotzdem frustrierte es den jungen Mann von seinen Kollegen nach wie vor mehr wie ein Stück der Einrichtung als wie ein menschliches Wesen behandelt zu werden.

_Abgesehen von Jack natürlich. Der scheint sich zumindest die Hälfte der Zeit daran zu erinnern, dass ich auch Gefühle habe. Immer dann, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt ist mich mit diesem Blick anzusehen, über den ich nicht nachdenken will…_

Nun, Jack war eindeutig ein anderes Problem. Sie hatten sich bei dem Zwischenfall mit der Luvar-Flüssigkeit* zwar ausgesprochen1 und seitdem versucht ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen wieder aufzubauen und so etwas ähnliches wie Freunde zu werden, aber Ianto war natürlich klar, dass Jack ihn wollte.

Und er, der eigentlich nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob er am eigenen Geschlecht interessiert sein könnte, bis er Jack kennen gelernt hatte, wollte sich eigentlich lieber nicht die Frage stellen, ob das umgekehrt nicht auch der Fall war, und wenn ja, was er deswegen unternehmen sollte.

Und selbst wenn er etwas unternehmen wollen würde, wäre das Lisa gegenüber nicht unfair? Jack hatte sie umgebracht (ja, es war nötig gewesen aber trotzdem) und hatten sie sich nicht geschworen sich ewig zu lieben? Wäre eine neue Beziehung, egal welcher Art und mit wem, nicht so als würde er sie betrügen? Und noch dazu mit Jack.

_Ja, bei Jack wäre es mir lieber, wenn er mich manchmal nicht sehen könnte…_

In diesem Moment ging der Alien-Alarm los. Offenbar hatten die Instrumente ein unautorisiertes Flugobjekt aufgezeichnet. _Arbeit, Arbeit ist gut. Die lenkt mich von meinen Problemen ab und hilft Gwen und Owen dabei sich daran zu erinnern, dass ich existiere._

Jack kam auch schon aus seinem Büro geschossen. Vermutlich würden sie sich das Schiff oder was es auch immer war näher ansehen….

-------------------

Als Ianto die Augen wieder öffnete nachdem sie von der Alien-Druckwelle getroffen worden waren, fühlte er sich – vorsichtig ausgedrückt – seltsam. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und über die Frage, was das bedeuten könnte, wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken, denn sonst würde er in Panik geraten.

_Ganz ruhig. Atme tief ein und bleib ruhig. Es könnte nur ein Ausschlag sein. Ein allergische Reaktion oder so etwas._

Ianto atmete tief durch und versuchte dann sich aufzurichten. Was ihm aber beim ersten Versuch nicht gleich gelang. Wo waren die anderen? Er sah sich suchend um. Das Kribblen schien langsam aber sicher nachzulassen, und er fühlte sich wieder einigermaßen normal. Vielleicht war es doch nur der Schock gewesen.

Er hörte wie Jack fragte, ob es Verletzte gab und kam mühsam neben einer ihn seltsam ansehenden Tosh hoch.

„Ich lebe noch", verkündete er und sah unglücklich an seinem verschlammten Körper hinunter. _Warum passiert so was eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn ich auf Außendienst gehe?, _fragte er sich und wich Toshs mitleidigem Blick aus.

Es wurden Theorien ausgetauscht, aber was wirklich passiert war, schien niemand zu wissen. Ein normaler Torchwood-Arbeitstag eben. Also wurde beschlossen sich dem Raumschiff zu nähern. Allerdings war kein Raumschiff mehr da.

Während Tosh den Ort, wo es sein sollte, scannte, fühlte Ianto erneut das seltsame Kribbeln. Owen schien sich eher Sorgen um Toshs Gesundheitszustand zu machen und würdigte ihm natürlich keines Blickes, aber eigentlich wollte Ianto ihm auch nicht sagen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wenn das vielleicht überhaupt nicht der Fall war.

Immerhin konnte es auch reine Einbildung sein, denn schließlich war das Kribbeln vorher wieder weg gewesen und war erst jetzt wieder zurückgekehrt.

„Nun, was auch immer hier war, ist offenbar verschwunden während wir bewusstlos waren. Vielleicht war ja das der Sinn der Welle", meinte Jack schließlich nachdem Toshs Scan nichts ergeben hatte, „Wie auch immer. Unsere Sensoren müssten sie aufgezeichnet haben. Wir können immer noch morgen herausfinden, was hier passiert ist. Für heute war's das. Geht ins Bett und ruht euch aus, morgen steht uns ein anstrengender Arbeitstag bevor. … Ianto, du bist doch noch da, oder? In diesem Regen kann ich dich gar nicht sehen."

_Na toll, mein Wunsch, dass er mich auch übersieht, scheint sich erfüllt zu haben, allerdings etwas anders als ich erwartet hätte…_

„Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte Ianto säuerlich. Als ob er jemals einfach so verschwunden wäre und die anderen im Regen hätte stehen lassen! Er warf Jack einen wütenden Blick zu, den dieser aber nicht zu sehen schien und folgte den anderen dann zum SUV.

Der Rückweg war genauso lange ereignislos bis Owen Ianto von hinten rammte und so fast zum erneuten Sturz in den Schlamm brachte.

_Ich bin es ja gewohnt übersehen zu werden, aber jetzt reicht es!_

„He, pass gefälligst besser auf!", blaffte er Owen an.

Dieser blickte ihn dümmlich an und faselte eine unglaubwürdige Entschuldigung.

_Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was die alle haben. So schlimm ist der Regen wirklich nicht. Ich sehe alles ganz wunderbar!_

Owen trollte sich und Ianto sah ihm wütend hinterher. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass die anderen ihn durch diesen Zwischenfall alle überholt hatten und schon beim SUV angekommen waren. Er lief also schnell los um ihnen zu folgen um nicht gar zurückgelassen zu werden. Das würde seinen heutigen Tag nämlich wirklich die Krone aufsetzten.

------------------------------

_Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Gwen die Türe des SUVs aus den Angeln gerissen hat. Wie ist so etwas überhaupt möglich?! _

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Die Tat selbst hatte er nicht gesehen, nur ihre Folgen.

_Und daran, dass ich es bin, der sich darum kümmern muss, dass die Türe wieder dran kommt, hat sie wohl nicht gedacht! … Okay, bleib fair, Ianto. Es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie die Türe absichtlich herausgerissen hat. Ich meine, wir sprechen von Gwen. Sie ist ja nicht gerade für ihre destruktiven Wutanfälle bekannt. Also war es wohl ein Unfall. Hätte jeden passieren können. Auch dir._

„Ianto?"

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Mhm? Ja, Jack?" Der junge Mann warf seinem Boss einen fragenden Blick zu.

Alle anderen waren schon zu Hause angekommen, und nur sie beide waren noch im SUV. Alleine. Gemeinsam. _Denk nicht daran._

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich möchte, dass du dich auch wirklich ausschläfst und nicht schon wieder um 6 Uhr durchs Hub geisterst. Den SUV kann ich selbst zur Reparatur bringen", erklärte Jack, „Ruh dich aus, denn du siehst nicht gut aus, ja?"

Ianto dachte über ein mögliches Gegenargument nach, da ihm aber nichts einfiel, zuckte er nur die Schultern. „Okay", räumte er ein.

Jack wirkte zufrieden. „Gut. Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Am Nachmittag oder so. Hier kannst du aussteigen."

Ianto nickte und verabschiedete sich und während er ausstieg, spürte er schon wieder dieses seltsame Kribblen (nicht das Jack-Kribbeln, sondern das Du-wurdest-von-einer-Aliendurckwelle-getroffen-Kribbeln). Wenn das nicht besser wurde, würde er sich morgen doch von Owen untersuchen lassen müssen.

------------------

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, konnte Ianto nicht schlafen.

Zu den Schrecken um die Cybermen und das Nachspiel dieser Schrecken mit Lisa und der Pizzabotin, hatten sich seit neuesten auch walisische Kannibalen hinzugesellt, die ihm vom ruhigen Schlafen abhielten. Und Jacks warme Milch half ihm da auch nichts.

Nachdem er sich einige Zeit lang unruhig hin und her geworfen hatte, stand er auf, schrieb die Ereignisse des Vortages in sein Tagebuch und machte sich dann auf zur Arbeit.

Er hatte zwar nicht vergessen, dass er eigentlich versprochen hatte sich auszuruhen, aber das gelang ihm nun mal nicht. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit begann das seltsame Kribblen erneut. Und langsam begann Ianto sich deswegen doch Sorgen zu machen. Er würde mit Owen sprechen sobald dieser auftauchte.

Während er seinen Arbeiten nachging, traf zuerst keiner der anderen ein. Jack schien noch zu schlafen (oder etwas Ähnliches zu simulieren).

Er war noch nicht lange da, als Owen mit einem etwas starren Blick und leise vor sich hinmurmelnd an ihm vorbeilief und direkt zur Krankenstation rannte.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen", murmelte Ianto leicht verstimmt. Owen schien es sich wirklich zur Gewohnheit zu machen ihn zu übersehen.

Ianto folgte Owen und musste aber feststellen, dass dieser ihn immer noch nicht zur Kenntnis nahm, sondern stattdessen damit begann diesen ominösen Alien-Klumpen, den er schon seit einigen Tagen untersuchte zu bearbeiten.

_Offensichtlich hat er keine Zeit. Ich kann ihn immer noch später von dem Kribbeln erzählen. Es gibt genug zu tun_, beschloss der Waliser also und ließ Owen und seinen Alien-Klumpen alleine.

Als wenig später eine ziemlich panische Gwen auftauchte, war es dann endgültig mit der Ruhe vorbei und ein neuer Tag im Leben der Mitarbeiter von Torchwood war eindeutig angebrochen.

_A/N: Gwen ist die nächste._

_In diesem Kapitel gibt es einige Hinweise auf meinen Oneshot „Der Luvar-Zwischenfall"._

_Reviews?_

* Wenn ihr mehr darüber wissen wollt, lest meine andere TW-FF „Der Luvar-Zwischenfall".


	4. Beginn: Gwen

**IV. Beginn: Gwen**

„_Okay, du hast keine Mutantensuperkraft. Das heißt nur: Beweg deinen Hintern weg vom Cartoon-Kanal. Überleg dir lieber, was du kannst und andere nicht." – Gwen Stacy (Ultimate Spider-Man)_

_Vor einigen Stunden_

Als sie durch den strömenden Regen dem Alienschiff entgegenstapften, konnte Gwen nicht anders als sich wieder einmal klein und unwissend vorzukommen.

War sie wirklich die einzige, die sich nicht daran gewöhnen konnte mitten in der Nacht durch den Regen auf ein unbekanntes Alienschiff zu zuspazieren? Den anderen schien es auf jeden Fall nicht besonders viel auszumachen.

Jack wirkte überlegen wie immer, Tosh neugierig und aufgeregt, Owen hatte zwar schlechte Laune, aber das war ja nichts Neues und hatte wohl eher mit dem außerirdischen Klumpen zu tun, den er schon ewig untersuchte und mit dem Gwen ihn vor kurzem noch aufgezogen hatte, und Ianto – nun, was Ianto anging, so wusste sie sowieso nie, was er eigentlich dachte, doch er wirkte gelassen wie immer.

„Stürzen diese Aliens eigentlich auch auf anderen Planeten ab oder immer nur auf unseren?", fragte sie die anderen hauptsächlich um Konversation zu machen, „Und warum immer in Cardiff? Hat das mit dem Riss zu tun?"

„Was auf anderen Planeten passiert ist mir egal. Um diesen hier müssen wir uns kümmern", erwiderte Jack, „Wenn wir die Crew lebend bergen können, dann bist du herzlich eingeladen ihnen selbst die Frage zu stellen, was sie hier in Cardiff tun."

_Na toll, war ja wieder mal klar, dass er das falsch aufnimmt. Ich glaube, er hält mich für beschränkt. Ich bin immer noch neu in dieser Alien-Sache, tut mir ja leid!_, dachte Gwen leicht eingeschnappt. Gut sie wusste vielleicht nicht so viel wie die anderen über die Dinge, die hier vor sich gingen, doch genau deswegen fragte sie ja danach. Wie sonst sollte sie lernen? Doch offenbar war Jack heute nicht in Unterrichtsstimmung.

„Falls es überhaupt ein Raumschiff ist", meldete sich Owen zu Wort, „Bei diesem Hundewetter sieht man doch so gut wie nichts. Vielleicht war es ein Wetterballon. Oder ein toter Vogel."

„Vermutlich sind sie wegen dem Wetter abgestürzt", meinte Tosh leise.

Da war es schon wieder. Owen und Tosh, die beiden Superhirne. Sie brauchten nur ein Stichwort und schon legten sie mit allen möglichen Theorien los.

_Und was ist mit mir? Was trage ich eigentlich zum Team bei? Jack kann nicht sterben, ist charismatisch und unverschämt attraktiv und so eine Art James Bond für außerirdisches Zeugs. Tosh ist die weibliche Version von Q und knackt jedes gesicherte Computersystem schneller als Jack zu flirten beginnt. Owen ist der Superdoctor und Ianto weiß immer genau, was los ist, wer was braucht und wo es zu finden ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er auch noch ein photographisches Gedächtnis. Und was hab ich? Einfühlungsvermögen. Na wunderbar. Damit komme ich bei einer Alien-Invasion weit._

Gwen wusste auch nicht wirklich, warum es sie auf einmal so störte, aber irgendwie hatte sie in den letzten Wochen zunehmend das Gefühl in einer Gruppe Superhelden der Normalo zu sein. Und das war äußerst frustrierend.

_Ich hätte einfach auch gerne einmal irgendwelche Superkräfte…_

„Leute, wartet mal. Hört ihr das auch?", wurde sie von Ianto in diesem Moment aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

_Wunderbar. Jetzt hat er auch noch ein Supergehör. Wie soll man da als normaler Mensch nicht depressiv werden?!_

Jack befahl ihnen plötzlich sich auf den Boden zu werfen als sie auch schon von einer Druckwelle getroffen und in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschleudert wurden.

---------------

Als Gwen wieder zu sich kam, tat ihr jeder einzelne Muskel ihres Körpers weh. Einen Moment lang dachte sie, sie würde sterben, doch dann verging der Schmerz und ihr wurde klar, dass sie beim Hinfallen in eine riesige Schlammlacke gefallen war.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!_

Sie hörte wie Jacks Stimme sich erkundigte, ob jemand verletzt war.

„Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte sie.

_Aber dafür bin ich bis auf die Unterhose durchnässt. Oh, mein Gott ist das Schlamm in meiner Unterhose?! Oh, das ist jenseits von ekelig! Warum konnte ich nicht einfach bei der Polizei bleiben?_!, fügte sie in Gedanken frustriert hinzu. Rhys würde sie umbringen, wenn sie in diesem Aufzug nach Hause kam.

Auch die anderen schienen unverletzt zu sein. Bis Tosh plötzlich – offensichtlich unter Schmerzen - zusammenzuckte.

„Tosh? Was ist?", wollte Owen sofort besorgt wissen. Gwen unterdrückte einen Anfall von Eifersucht. Das war immerhin nur kollegiale Besorgnis. Sie hatten sich zwar gestritten, aber letztlich war Gwen es mit der Owen ins Bett ging.

„Lasst uns weiter zu diesem Raumschiff gehen, wenn wir schon hier sind", schlug Tosh vor. Diese Idee gefiel Gwen gar nicht.

„Ist das so klug? Wenn es ein Angriff war?", wandte sie ein und sah in Jacks Richtung.

„Dann war es ein ziemlich ineffektiver Angriff", meinte dieser und erklärte, dass sie zum Raumschiff gehen sollten. Gwen war mit dieser Entscheidung nicht sonderlich glücklich, aber immerhin war Jack der Boss. Und der Superheld. Und sie war nur die kleine Ex-Polizistin. Ihre Muskeln begannen erneut zu schmerzen, doch sie ignorierte das und folgte den anderen zum Schiff. Nur, das kein Schiff dort war als sie an der entsprechenden Stelle ankamen.

„Nun, vielleicht ist es ja unsichtbar", vermutete sie laut und kam sich dabei im gleichen Moment schon wieder lächerlich vor. Wann lernte sie endlich den Mund zu halten bevor sie etwas Dummes sagte?

Zu ihrer ewigen Scham schien Jack ihren Vorschlag sogar ernst zu nehmen und tastete einige Sekunden lang in der Luft herum, was ziemlich blöd aussah.

Tosh scannte das Loch, doch auch sie konnte nichts finden. Also befahl Jack ihnen allen schlafen zu gehen und sich am nächsten Tag weiter um das Problem zu kümmern.

Mit diesem Vorschlag war Gwen, die sich hundemüde fühlte, sogar einverstanden.

Auf dem Rückweg zum SUV überholte sie die anderen und kam als erste beim Auto an. Sie wartete ein wenig bis die anderen ankamen, und während Jack und Tosh auf die andere Seite des Wagens gingen, öffnete sie die linke Türe des Autos.

Wenn man sie später fragte, was eigentlich in diesem Moment passiert war, dann konnte sie das niemals richtig beantworten. Die Wahrheit war simpel: Ihr tat immer noch alles weh und vielleicht benutzte sie deswegen unterbewusst mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen war, doch warum auch immer: Plötzlich hielt sie die Türe des SUVs in der Hand. Und diese war nicht mehr am Wagen befestigt.

_Damit ist es offiziell: Mein Leben ist eine Slapstick-Komödie._

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", murmelte sie geschockt und tauschte einen Blick, mit dem eben angekommenen Owen, der sie mit großen Augen anstarrte als wäre sie das neueste Weltwunder.

Gwen stellte die Türe mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit am Boden ab und rechtfertigte sich dann:

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld! Der Wagen muss schon am Auseinanderfallen sein. Anders ist das nicht möglich!"

Owen wirkte allerdings nicht so als würde er ihr glauben.

Dann kamen auch noch Jack und Tosh zu ihnen. Jack warf ihr einen Blick zu, der der Zwilling von Owens Weltwunder-Blick zu sein schien, und wollte wissen, wie sie das geschafft hatte.

Gwen fühlte sich elend und hob und senkte ihre Schultern hilflos.

Was ging hier nur vor sich? Und wieso traf es ausgerechnet sie? Ja, okay, vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie sich noch gewünscht, auch einmal besondere Fähigkeiten demonstrieren zu können, aber Autotürenausreiß-Kräfte hatte sie damit eindeutig nicht gemeint!

„Egal", meinte Jack, „Dann muss er eben in die Werkstatt. Aber erst morgen. Steigt ein und lasst uns fahren. Und Gwen, fass nichts mehr an, ja?"

_Na toll. Jetzt hält er mich auch noch für eine Gefahr._

Sie warf Jack einen düsteren Blick zu und maulte leise: „Sehr lustig." Offenbar war sie wirklich der Torchwood-Clown.

Owen klopfte ihr gönnerhaft auf die Schulter, was es auch nicht besser machte. Vielleicht hatte ja er die Autotüre gelockert und das Ganze als eine Falle für sie aufgebaut um sich für die Alien-Klumpen-Sache zu rächen.

_Okay, jetzt werde ich langsam aber sicher paranoid._

Sie musste nach Hause und sich dringend ausschlafen. Soviel stand fest. Zumindest hatte der Schock über den Türen-Zwischenfall offensichtlich dazu geführt, dass die Muskelschmerzen aufhörten.

-------------------

Als Gwen zu Hause ankam, schlief Rhys schon. Das war ja eigentlich auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, aber Gwen hätte sich gerne noch mit ihm unterhalten, das hätte sie zumindest ein bisschen aufgeheitert. Sie hätte ihm die Geschichte mit der Autotüre (natürlich die zensierte Fassung) auch erzählen können und sie hätte gemeinsam darüber gelacht. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht wecken.

_Mit Owen geht so was ja nicht. Der lacht immer nur über mich. Was finde ich eigentlich an ihm? Ich meine, der Sex ist wunderbar, aber das kann doch nicht alles sein, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich das einfach beenden. Rhys hat es nicht verdient, dass ich ihn so behandle._

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie ein und bekam nur am Rande mit die Muskelschmerzen wieder von Neuen begannen. Wenn sich das nicht bis zum Morgen erledigt hatte, dann würde ihr keine andere Wahl bleiben als mit Owen einmal die ernsthafte Variante der Doktor-Spielchen durchzuprobieren. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein.

--------------

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf und fühlte sich wunderbar. Von Schmerzen gab es keine Spur. Sie fühlte sich energiegeladen, munter und fröhlich. Rhys gab ein seltsames Schnarchgeräusch von sich und Gwen beschloss ihm Frühstück zu machen. Sie hatte ihn in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt und wollte das wieder gut machen.

Summend ging sie in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Und hielt wenige Milisekunden später die Kühlschranktüre in der Hand, die sie soeben aus den Angeln gerissen hatte.

Gwen blinzelte. _Keine Panik. Das ist sicherlich nur ein Alptraum, Gwen. Atme tief durch und stell die Kühlschranktüre ab._

Sie atmete tief durch und stellte die Türe ab und besah sich dann den Schaden. Nun, das war nichts, das Rhys nicht reparieren konnte, nicht wahr? Kein Problem also. Sie würde ihm einfach sagen, was passiert war. Er würde den Kopf schütteln, gemeinsam mit ihr lachen und den Kühlschrank dann ohne zu murren reparieren. So war Rhys eben.

Gwen griff nach der Milch, umfasste sie und hielt plötzlich eine zerquetschte Packung in der Hand während sich die Milch über alles, was sich im Kühlschrank befand, verteilt hatte.

_Ist mir gerade die Milchpackung in meiner Hand explodiert oder habe ich das geträumt?_

„Gwen? Gwen, was machst du denn da? Was ist mit den Kühlschrank passiert?"

Gwen drehte sich um und sah Rhys an, der nackt und etwas verwirrt hinter ihr stand.

„Gwen, du bist ja über und über voll mit Milch", stellte Rhys fest und musterte sie besorgt.

Gwen sah an sich herab und bemerkte, dass er Recht hatte. Ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern und sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen kamen.

„Oh, Gwen, kommt her. Das macht doch nichts. Das kann doch jedem passieren", meinte Rhys schnell und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme, „Das habe ich gleich repariert und das mit der Milch macht auch nichts. Das war einfach nur Pech. Hätte auch ich sein können."

Gwen legte ihren Kopf auf Rhys Schulter und schniefte ein wenig. Es mochte stimmen, dass es jeden hätte passieren können, doch es war ihr passiert. Schlimm genug, dass sie der Clown von Torchwood war, jetzt war sie auch noch der Clown des Cooper-Williams-Haushalts geworden.

„Ich geh mich besser anziehen", meinte sie und wankte zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Bei dem Versuch sich auf ihren Nachhemd zu schälen, zerriss sie dieses.

Bei dem Versuch sich eine Jean anzuziehen, riss diese im Schritt auseinander. Bei der zweiten Jean war sie um einiges vorsichtiger.

_Das kann doch alles nicht normal sein, oder? Moment, es hat angefangen nachdem wir von dieser Druckwelle getroffen wurden, oder?_

Leichte Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Wer wusste schon, was mit ihr nicht stimmte?! Owen musste sie sofort untersuchen.

„Rhys, ich muss sofort zur Arbeit. Es ist ein Notfall", erklärte sie ihrem Freund schnell und ging in Richtung Türe.

„Was, jetzt schon? Wann bist du überhaupt heimgekommen?! Gwen, warte, du hast ja nicht einmal Schuhe an."

Gwen drehte sich zu Rhys um. „Das macht nichts, denn ich habe auch keine Socken an", erklärte sie, „Ich muss jetzt los. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn ich zurückkomme, dann erkläre ich dir alles."

Rhys kam zu ihr und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Gwen, Liebling, ich glaube, du hast Fieber. Sieh dich doch nur an. Du bist vollkommen bleich, hast keine Socken oder Schuhe an und willst trotzdem zur Arbeit gehen", argumentierte er.

Gwen schlug seine Hand weg. „Ich muss gehen!"

Nun war es an Rhys bleich zu werden. Seine Hand sah seltsam gekrümmt aus nachdem Gwen sie berührt hatte und sein Gesicht spiegelte Schmerz.

„Gwen, ich glaube, du hast mir gerade die Hand gebrochen", presste er.

„Ich muss gehen!", meinte Gwen nur und floh aus der Wohnung.

-------------

Fünf kleinere und eine größere Panikattacke später war sie in der Torchwood-Zentrale angekommen. Ianto schien noch nicht da zu sein, doch darauf achtete Gwen nicht.

„Jack?! Owen?! Jack?! Etwas stimmt nicht mit mir! Diese Aliens haben irgendetwas mit mir gemacht!", rief sie während sie durch das Hub stürmte, „Hört ihr mich, ich bin gefährlich! Ich habe den Kühlschrank ruiniert und Rhys die Hand gebrochen!"

Jack kam auf sie zu und griff nach ihr. „Beruhig dich erst einmal!", befahl er. Gwen sprang zurück. „Nein, fass mich nicht an, sonst brech ich dir auch noch etwas!", rief sie und rammte etwas, dem sie den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

Bei dem Etwas handelte es sich offenbar um Ianto, der einige Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde und dann stöhnend hoch kam.

„Gwen, was ist los mit dir?"

Gwen begann zu weinen. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber diese Alien-Welle hat irgendetwas mit mir gemacht. Seit dem bin ich Supergirl und es macht überhaupt keinen Spaß", jammerte sie.

Jack seufzte. „Nun, irgendwie hätte ich mich so etwas rechnen müssen, meint ihr nicht?", meinte er nur.

_A/N: Ich hoffe ich habe Gwen Gerechtigkeit widerfahren lassen (falls nicht lasst es mich wissen) und dieses Kapitel gefällt euch besser als das letzte (das euch ja offenbar nicht gefallen hat)._

_Jack ist das nächste Mal dran._

_Reviews wären eine nette Geste._


	5. Beginn: Jack

**V. Beginn: Jack**

„_Seit wann ist „Held" ein Beruf?" – J. Jonah Jameson_

_Vor einigen Stunden_

_Was mache ich eigentlich falsch?_, fragte sich Jack düster, _Ich meine, ich bin nicht besonders streng, lasse ihnen alle Freiheiten, die sie wollen. Habe sie aufgenommen und behandle sie wie meine Familie und trotzdem vertrauen sie mir offenbar immer noch nicht._

_Andrerseits, wer kann es ihnen verübeln? Tosh und Ianto können jetzt gemeinsam einen Club der „Jack hat meine Freundin umgebracht" heißt, eröffnen, und ich wette Owen würde dem Club ebenfalls beitreten, sei es nur aus Prinzip._

_Nun damit bleibt immer noch Gwen. Zumindest bei Gwen kann ich mir sicher sein, dass sie keine Geheimnisse vor mir hat. Bei ihr weiß man immer, was in ihr vorgeht. Auch deswegen weil sie es meistens einfach ausspricht, sei es auch noch so unpassend._

_Gut, das tut Owen auch. Nur, dass es bei ihm meistens keine netten Dinge sind, die er uns an den Kopf wirft._

_Aber Tosh? Und bei Ianto habe ich auch keine Fortschritte gemacht, was das angeht. Er schweigt sich immer noch über seine Gefühle aus._

_Aber woher soll ich denn bitte wissen, was mit ihnen allen los ist, wenn sie es mir nicht sagen! Ich kann ja nicht hellsehen, und sie tun immer so als wäre alles in Ordnung. Zumindest alle außer Gwen._

_Vielleicht fehlt es mir einfach an Einfühlungsvermögen. Vielleicht muss ein Boss von selbst wissen, was in seinen Angestellten vorgeht. Ich weiß es ja offenbar nicht. Suzie. Ianto. Jetzt Tosh. Owen wird wohl der nächste sein._

_Vielleicht hat Alex es deswegen getan. Weil es ihm genauso ergangen ist. Weil er auch nie wusste, was in seinen Mitarbeitern vorgeht._

_Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich meinen Stab extra ausgewählt habe, damit solche Dinge nicht passieren…._

Jack unterbrach seine Gedanken und wandte sich wieder der Gegenwart zu. Die Sache mit Tosh und Mary hatte ihn offensichtlich wohl doch mehr mitgenommen als er bereit gewesen war sich selbst einzugestehen.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er in dem Zwischenfall ein weiteres Symptom einer schleichenden Krankheit sah, die „Torchwood" in den letzten Monaten befallen hatte. Und diese Krankheit hieß Mangel an Vertrauen.

Seine Mitarbeiter vertrauten ihm nicht genug, und er kannte sie offenbar nicht gut genug um zu wissen, was in ihnen vorging. Vielleicht sollten sie noch einmal gemeinsam campen gehen, nur diesmal wenn möglich ohne Kannibalen.

Jack parkte den SUV und wandte sich an die Anderen. „Los. Lasst uns dieses Alienschiff suchen." Die neueren Probleme waren im Leben von „Torchwood" nun einmal immer die dringenderen.

-----------------------

Jack schlug die Augen auf und wusste im ersten Moment weder wo er war, noch was geschehen war. Dann erinnerte er sich. Etwas – eine Art Druckwelle- hatte sie getroffen und zu Boden geworfen.

_Das ist nicht gut. Wer weiß, was das für langfristige Auswirkungen haben wird?_

Bisher war das einzige, was Jack auffiel die Tatsache, dass sich seine Hände ungewöhnlich warm anfühlten. Andrerseits musste das nicht bedeuten, dass es den anderen genauso ging. Immerhin war er, seit er nicht mehr sterben konnte, etwas anders beschaffen als andere Menschen.

Er kam mühsam auf die Beine und sah sich nach den anderen um. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Ist jemand verletzt?"

Offenbar ging es allen gut, und soweit Jack durch den Regen erkennen konnte, hatten sie auch keine Abschürfungen oder kleinere Wunden davon getragen.

„Was war das?", wollte Tosh von ihm wissen.

„Glaubt mir, ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte er seufzend „Aber ich bin froh, dass alle unverletzt sind." _Und warum glauben eigentlich immer alle, dass ich die Antwort auf alle Fragen habe?, _fügte er in Gedanken frustriert hinzu. Immerhin war er auch nur ein Mensch (oder so etwas ähnliches). Trotzdem wurde er ständig wie eine Art Orakel behandelt, das alles wissen musste, was den anderen ein Rätsel war.

Andrerseits war er der Anführer. Vielleicht war es deswegen nur natürlich, wenn sie die Antworten von ihm erwarteten. _Die ich aber nicht habe, das ist ja genau das Problem. Okay, Zeit für Anführerschaft._

Tosh und Gwen hatten sich inzwischen in eine Diskussion verstrickt, ob sie weiter nach dem Schiff suchen sollten oder nicht. Jack entschied, dass es ungefährlich war, dies zu tun also begaben sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach dem abgestürzten Alienvehikel.

Allerdings war es nicht dort, wo es sein sollte. Und auch nicht unsichtbar oder aus der Phase verschoben. _Wunderbar. Genau das was ich brauchen kann: Ein weiteres unlösbares Rätsel._

Jack musterte kurz seine nasse erschöpfte und offensichtlich todmüde Truppe. Vielleicht war das ja ein guter Zeitpunkt um damit zu beginnen einfühlsam zu sein.

„Nun, was auch immer hier war, ist offenbar verschwunden während wir bewusstlos waren. Vielleicht war ja das der Sinn der Welle. Wie auch immer. Unsere Sensoren müssten sie aufgezeichnet haben. Wir können immer noch morgen herausfinden, was hier passiert ist. Für heute war's das. Geht ins Bett und ruht euch aus, morgen steht uns ein anstrengender Arbeitstag bevor", verkündete er mit sich selbst zufrieden.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass offenbar jemand fehlte. Schon zuvor hatte er Ianto durch den Regen nicht wirklich sehen können, doch nun machte er sich langsam Sorgen, dass er vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr anwesend war.

_Bitte sag nicht, dass ich ihn verloren habe…_

„Ianto, du bist doch noch da, oder? In diesem Regen kann ich dich gar nicht sehen", fragte er deswegen sicherheitshalber nach.

„Natürlich, Sir", erklang Iantos Stimme, doch Jack konnte ihn immer noch nicht sehen.

_Das muss am Regen liegen, _sagte er sich also selbst und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum SUV.

----------------

Diese Nacht hatte noch einige andere seltsame Vorfälle zu bieten, von denen die Tatsache, dass Gwen die hintere Türe des SUVs aus den Angeln riss, eher noch zu den witzigeren Momenten gehörte (auch wenn Gwen wohl anderer Meinung war).

Jack hatte beschlossen den Wagen am nächsten Morgen zur Reparatur zu bringen, stellte dann aber fest, dass seine bevorzugte Werkstatt doch noch offen hatte und ließ das Auto gleich dort.

Zurück im Hub ignorierte er das warme Gefühl in seinen Händen und versuchte etwas Schlaf zu finden, was aber, wie immer, nicht wirklich funktionierte. Unsterblich zu sein brachte so viele Nachteile und so wenig Vorteile mit sich…

Der erste, seiner Leute, der zur Arbeit zurückkehrte, was offensichtlich Owen. Jack hatte ihn überhaupt nicht ankommen gehört, fand ihn aber plötzlich wie einen Irren arbeitend vor und das obwohl er ihn eigentlich schlafen geschickt hatte.

Owen behauptete ein Heilmittel für Krebs zu erfinden und schien plötzlich ein erstaunlich versiertes Verständnis von Toshs Instrumenten zu besitzen. _Vielleicht schlafe ich doch, und das ist das ein Traum. Eine Art Wunschtraum, _wunderte Jack sich als er Owens Tun fassungslos zusah und dann wieder ging.

Entweder das oder Owens seltsamer Enthusiasmus (und das in so früher Morgenstunde) war irgendeine späte Auswirkung der Aliendruckwelle.

Während Jack noch darüber nachdachte und zu seinem Büro zurückging, stieß er mit jemanden, der vorher noch nicht da gewesen war, zusammen. Es war Ianto.

„Oh, du bist auch hier", stellte Jack ein wenig dümmlich fest, „Tut mir leid, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen." Abwesend strich er dem jüngeren Mann den Anzug glatt. „Ich erinnere mich dir gesagt zu haben, dass du schlafen sollst…" Was für einen wunderbaren Anzug Ianto heute wieder trug. Er schmeichelte ihm sehr. Rotbraun war eindeutig seine Farbe. Vor Jacks geistigem Auge entstand kurz das Bild wie Ianto dabei war sich den Anzug anzuziehen. _Ausziehen wäre mir allerdings lieber…_

„Entschuldige." Jack riss sich zusammen und nahm seine Hände von dem anderen Mann. Er schenkte dem jungen Waliser ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Manchmal geht es einfach mit mir durch, das weißt du ja…"

Ianto sah ihn nur stumm an und für einen Moment dachte Jack, dass sich in der Miene des anderen Mannes genau die gleiche Sehnsucht nach Nähe spiegelte, die auch er empfand, aber dieser Eindruck verschwand nach wenigen Sekunden wieder.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", meinte Ianto, „Soll ich dir Kaffee machen?"

„Das wäre wunderbar", erwiderte Jack. _Und da ich offenbar nicht richtig wach bin, brauche ich ihn wahrscheinlich auch dringend._

Die seltsame Wärme schien wieder aus seinen Händen verschwunden zu sein.

Jack seufzte lautstark, schenkte Ianto noch ein kurzes Lächeln und kehrte dann in sein Büro zurück. Er konnte seine Zeit auch nutzen um endlich die überfälligen Berichte für UNIT aufzuarbeiten.

Auch der Morgen brachte seltsame Ereignisse mit sich. Angeführt wurden diese von der Ankunft von Gwen.

Die dunkelhaarige Waliserin kam hereingestürmt als wäre die Welt am Untergehen und war offensichtlich in Panik. Sie schrie irgendetwas von Kühlschrank und davon, dass sie Rhys die Hand gebrochen hätte.

Da Owen es allem Anschein nach vorzog nichts zu hören, Tosh noch nicht da war und Ianto nirgends zu sehen war, war es an Jack die panische junge Frau zu beruhigen. Inzwischen war das warme Gefühl in seine Hände zurückgekehrt, aber er ignorierte es und wollte Gwen an den Armen packen.

„Beruhig dich erst einmal!", befahl er ihr doch sie sprang regelrecht nach hinten um von ihm nicht berührt zu werden und landete auf Ianto. Der arme Junge hatte heute offenbar kein Glück, was seine Mitarbeiter anging.

Gwen weinte ihnen beiden nun vor, dass sie Supergirl wäre. Offenbar hatte die Alien-Welle irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht. _Aber warum nur mit ihr? Andrerseits verhält sich Owen ja auch seltsam, oder? Nun, damit dürfte feststehen, dass doch irgendetwas mit uns geschehen ist._

„Nun, irgendwie hätte ich mich so etwas rechnen müssen, meint ihr nicht?", stellte er resignierend fest, „Komm mit zu Owen und erklär uns dabei bitte noch einmal ruhig, was alles passiert ist seit ich dich hab aussteigen lassen."

----------------

„Und?" Jack sah Owen erwartungsvoll an. Er hatte eigentlich immer noch das Gefühl, dass der Arzt seine bisherigen etwas wahnsinnig erscheinenden Tätigkeiten nur sehr unwillig unterbrochen hatte, doch inzwischen schien sich Owen zumindest 100% auf die Untersuchung von Gwen zu konzentrieren.

„Nun", begann Owen, „Ich habe keinerlei Zuwachs an Muskelmasse bei Gwen feststellen können, dafür jedoch eine Veränderung der Zusammensetzung von dieser. Einfach ausgedrückt, denn ich will dich ja nicht überfordern, ihre Muskelmasse verdichtet sich und ihr Körper verbracht dabei zugleich mehr Energie. Dadurch erscheint sie sich selbst und uns stärker."

_Das ist einfach ausgedrückt? _„Und wieso geschieht das?", fragte Jack.

Owen zuckte die Schultern. „Ich nehme an, es hat mit der Alien-Welle zu tun, wobei sich dann natürlich die Frage stellt, warum nur Gwen betroffen ist. Ich arbeite noch daran", meinte er.

„Und an einem Gegenmittel, hoffe ich", fügte Jack hinzu.

Owen sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Dann meinte er: „Na gut, wenn du meinst, dass es schädlich für sie ist…"

„Owen, du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass sie mutiert, weil sie von einer Alien-Druckwelle getroffen wurde. Natürlich ist das schädlich für sie!" Jack sah den Arzt empört an.

Owen hielt seinem Blick nicht stand. „Du hast ja Recht. Entschuldige. Es ist nur … medizinisch sehr faszinierend. Ich lerne dadurch Dinge über den menschlichen Körper von denen andere Mediziner nur träumen. Aber du hast natürlich Recht. Das Wohl der Patientin geht vor." Er nickte noch einmal bestätigend. „Ich werde versuchen ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln."

Jack ging zu Gwen, die etwas angespannt auf dem Untersuchungsbett saß. „Owen sagt, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt", log er, „Du wirst einfach nur stärker, musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen, dass du bald aussiehst wie She-Hulk."

Gwen versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Grün war sowieso noch nie meine Farbe", erwiderte sie. Jack tätschelte ihren Arm aufmunternd. … Und sah im nächsten Moment Gwen vor sich wie sie nach einem Mann (Rhys?) schlug und ihn so den Arm brach.

„Jack, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Gwens Stimme brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und er sah die Hier-und-Jetzt Gwen an und blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ja, ich bin nur etwas müde, entschuldige", behauptete er. _Ich sollte meine Phantasievorstellungen besser unter Kontrolle bringen. Offenbar bin ich heute noch nicht so richtig wach. _Er lächelte Gwen aufmunternd zu und wandte sich zum Gehen, während er den Kopf schüttelte und so versuchte die Vision zu vertreiben.

Zumindest schien die aktuelle Krise damit einiger Maßen überstanden zu sein. Das dachte Jack zumindest bis plötzlich Tosh bleich, unfrisiert und offensichtlich verstört vor ihm auftauchte.

„Tosh. Guten Morgen. Du hast nicht viel versäumt. Gwen hat ein kleines Problem, aber Owen arbeitet daran und deine Sensoren…"

„Jack, ich muss mit dir reden" unterbrach Tosh ihn ernst, „Unter vier Augen."

„Okay." Jack deutete ihr zu seinem Büro vorauszugehen. Ianto schien schon wieder verschwunden zu sein, und Gwen und Owen hatte anderes zu tun, aber offenbar handelte es sich zum etwas Persönliches.

In Jacks Büro angekommen sah der Leiter von „Torchwood" seine Mitarbeiterin erwartungsvoll an.

„Jack, ich glaube, was immer dieser Anhänger von Mary mit mir gemacht hat, dauert immer noch an. Ich kann immer noch Gedanken lesen, obwohl ich ihn nicht mehr trage!", berichtete ihm Toshiko verstört.

„Tosh, das ist nicht möglich", erklärte Jack ruhig, „Die Kraft dazu steckt in dem Anhänger und ist nicht übertragbar. Du hast vielleicht immer noch das Gefühl zu wissen, was andere denken aber…"

„Nein, Jack, ich höre sie immer noch", beharrte Tosh, „Sogar jetzt und hier kann ich Gwen, Owen und Ianto hören. Und ich kann auch dich hören."

_Was sich Frauen manchmal alles so einbilden. _„Tosh…", begann er erneut.

„Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich eine Frau bin!", unterbrach ihn diese schon wieder, „Siehst du, ich wusste, was du gedacht hast."

_Na gut, vielleicht kann sie es doch noch. Oder schon wieder. Warte mal…_

„Wann hat das angefangen? Ich meine wieder. Wann hast du seit du den Anhänger zertreten hast zum ersten Mal wieder einen klaren Gedanken von einem anderen Menschen hören können?", wollte er wissen.

Tosh dachte nach. „Gestern Nacht."

„Nachdem oder bevor wir von der Welle getroffen wurden?"

„Nachdem, glaube ich."

Den nächsten Gedanken musste Jack nicht aussprechen, da Tosh ihn nicht nur hören konnte, sondern wohl auch so zum selben Schluss gekommen war.

_Damit wäre es offiziell: Wir haben ein Problem._

_----------------  
_

_A/N: So nachdem nun alle dran waren geht es wieder von vorne los. Es war mir wichtig dass die Momente nachdem sie von der Druckwelle getroffen worden sind aus allen Perspektiven geschildert wurde, aber nun da das erledigt ist, können wir plotlich gesehen endlich vorwärts kommen._

_Reviews freuen mich immer._


	6. Mittelteil: Tosh

**I. Mittelteil: Tosh**

"_Lemme break it down for you: are you a robot or an alien? 'Cause everyone in the world is one or the other." – West (Heroes, "Four Month Later")_

„Du willst also damit sagen, dass es die Welle war, die dazu geführt hat, dass ich wieder Gedanken höre. Und diesmal auch deine", fasste Tosh ihr Gespräch mit Jack zusammen.

Sie hatte einen furchtbaren Morgen hinter sich. Sie war unter dem lauten Geschrei ihrer Nachbarn aufgewacht und hatte ein wenig gebraucht um zu begreifen, dass dieses Geschrei aus ihren Köpfen aber nicht ihren Mündern kam.

Der Weg zur Arbeit war dann noch schrecklicher gewesen. Zuletzt hatte sie nur noch ein undifferenzierbares Stimmgewirr gehört, aber in ihrer Panik hatte sie gar nicht erst versucht eine Stimme herauszufiltern, sondern war so schnell wie möglich zu Jack gerannt.

Und nun stellte sich heraus, dass sie offenbar nicht die einzige war, die Probleme hatte. Auch Gwen war durch die Welle verändert und nun zu so einer Art Wonder-Woman geworden. Nur ohne sichtbare Muskeln und etwas panischer.

Jack nickte. „Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass das Ganze erst wieder angefangen hat nachdem du von der Druckwelle getroffen wurdest. Und Gwen hat danach die Türe aus dem SUV herausgerissen, erinnerst du dich", erklärte er, „_Nicht zu vergessen Owen, der offenbar wahnsinnig geworden ist."_

„Owen ist wahnsinnig geworden?" Besorgnis stieg in Tosh auf. Trotz ihrer Affäre mit Mary waren ihre Gefühle für Owen nach wie vor vorhanden und manchmal von geradezu unerträglicher Intensität. Dass er sich lieber mit Gwen vergnügte als auch nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen mit Toshiko auszugehen, änderte daran auch nichts.

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, zumindest benimmt er sich eigenartig. Es könnte mit der Welle zu tun haben. Auf jeden Fall sollte er auch sich selbst und Ianto untersuchen", erklärte er, „_Ich frage mich, warum sich die Welle bei allen anders auszuwirken scheint."_

„Das frage ich mich auch. Wir sollten uns mit den anderen beraten", erwiderte Tosh. Inzwischen hatte sie sich wieder einiger Maßen beruhigt. Sie war nicht froh darüber wieder Gedanken lesen zu können, aber sie war bereit sich damit abzufinden und nach einem Weg zu suchen diese unerwünschte Fähigkeit wieder abzustellen, nun da sie die Ursache kannte.

Jack warf ihr einen offensichtlich verärgerten Blick zu. „Deine neue-alte Fähigkeit hat etwas überaus Irritierendes an sich", stellte er fest, „Aber zumindest kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du alles weißt, was ich weiß. Das kann vielleicht auch noch einmal nützlich werden."

Tosh fühlte sich etwas schuldig. „Entschuldige, ich werde versuchen deine Gedanken nicht mehr zu lesen, wenn es dich stört. Aber es ist nicht wie mit dem Anhänger. Ich kann es nicht einfach abstellen, weißt du", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

Jacks Miene wurde weicher als er sie ansah. „Das weiß ich. Entschuldige. Ich glaube, ich muss mich einfach erst daran gewöhnen", teilte er ihr mit und legte seine Hand tröstend auf ihre Schulter. Dann blinzelte er verwirrt und nahm die Hand wieder weg. „Lass uns zu den anderen gehen", meinte er und verließ sein Büro.

Tosh sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn nach und versuchte seine Gedanken zu erfassen. Doch sie empfing nichts. _Seltsam_, wunderte sie sich, _Was war das denn gerade?_

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken und folgte Jack schnell.

---------------------

Sie hatten sich alle in Owens Krankenstation versammelt und die Gedanken der anderen rasten. Gwen war immer noch hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt sich selbst zu bemitleiden und sich Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie ihrem Freund Rhys den Arm gebrochen hatte.

Ianto schien sich große Sorgen zu machen, um sich selbst wie auch um alle anderen.

Owens Gedanken waren überaus medizinisch und kompliziert, und Tosh versuchte sie so gut es ging zu überhören. Zumindest Jack war auf die derzeitige Besprechung fokussiert, was eine wahre Wohltat darstellte.

„…. Wenn euch also irgendetwas Merkwürdiges seit gestern aufgefallen ist, dann ist das jetzt ein guter Moment um darauf hinzuweisen", schloss Jack, „Ianto? Owen? Sind euch irgendwelche neuen Fähigkeiten an euch selbst aufgefallen, die vorher noch nicht da waren?"

Owen zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Ich kann nur klarer denken, das ist alles", meinte er.

_So nennt er das also. Mir würden dafür ganz andere Bezeichnungen einfallen_, dachte Tosh und schüttelte den Kopf als Jack ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Er nickte und wandte sich dann an Ianto. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Mir ist nichts aufgefallen, was vorher nicht auch schon so gewesen wäre", erwiderte der junge Mann, „_Dass ihr mir diese Frage überhaupt stellt, ist wahrscheinlich die einzige neue Entwicklung."_

Tosh warf Ianto einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Du fühlst dich von uns also nicht genug beachtet?", fragte sie.

Ianto wirkte so als würde er sich in seiner Haut nicht besonders wohl fühlen. „Könnten wir vielleicht nicht gerade jetzt darüber sprechen?", bat er in einem leicht genervten Tonfall und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

„He, wo ist er hin?!", meldete sich Gwen zu Wort.

„_Was soll denn das jetzt?!_", hörte Tosh Iantos Gedanken.

Sie wandte sich an die anderen. „Er ist noch da, ich kann seine Gedanken hören", erklärte sie, „Offenbar ist er unsichtbar."

Owen wirkte auf einmal sehr aufgeregt und sammelte eine handvoll Geräte zusammen mit denen er den offensichtlich unsichtbaren Ianto scannte. „Das ist einmalig. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen", murmelte er, „Das muss ich sofort näher untersuchen."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Iantos Stimme beunruhigt.

„Du bist soeben vor unseren Augen unsichtbar geworden", erklärte Jack, „Versuch doch bitte wieder sichtbar zu werden."

„Einen Moment bitte", mischte sich Gwen wieder ein, „Wenn er unsichtbar ist, wieso ist dann alles unsichtbar. Ich meine, auch seine Kleidung."

Jack warf ihr einen beeindruckten Blick zu. „Das ist eine gute Frage", verkündete er, „Owen?"

„Ein Kraftfeld" erklärte dieser sofort, „Er erzeugt ein Kraftfeld, und alles, was dieses umschließt, wird unsichtbar. Wie bei Sue Storm. Ianto, ich brauche unbedingt eine Blutprobe von dir. Und dann müssen wir ein CT machen."

Ianto erschien wieder und wirkte ziemlich bestürzt. „Wenn du meinst…."

Jack hob die Hand. „Okay, wartet mal, es sieht also so aus: Tosh kann Gedanken lesen, Gwen ist superstark, Ianto wird unsichtbar und Owen ist superschlau", fasste er zusammen, „ Kannst du das lösen, Owen?"

Owen warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Natürlich kann ich das. Und nur zu deiner Information: Ich war schon immer schlau. Das Denken fällt mir jetzt nur leichter, das ist alles. Aber wie auch immer. Ich muss weitere Untersuchungen anstellen, aber es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern bis ich herausgefunden habe, was eigentlich los ist und wie man es rückgängig machen kann. Bei den anderen natürlich. Nicht bei mir", meinte er, „_Immerhin braucht die Welt meinen Intellekt."_

Tosh unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Owens Ego war offensichtlich ebenfalls größer geworden (kaum zu glauben, aber wahr).

„Darüber reden wir, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Jack schnell. Tosh musste seine Gedanken gar nicht erst lesen um mitzubekommen, dass er nicht vorhatte Owen seine neuen Fähigkeiten behalten zu lassen, „Während du nach Lösungen suchst, solltet ihr anderen eure Zeit vielleicht darauf verwenden eure Fähigkeiten in den Griff zu bekommen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass es noch weitere … Unfälle gibt." Letzteres sagte er mit Blick auf Gwen, die ihm als Antwort einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Nun gut, Invisible-Boy, du kommst mit mir!", wies Owen Ianto an, „Ihr anderen könnt verschwinden. Gwen, fass nichts an, was zu Bruch gehen könnte, ja?"

Jack winkte Tosh zu sich gerade als sie gehen wollte. „Tosh, ich will kurz mit dir reden."

Die junge japanische Frau sah ihren Boss fragend an.

„Ich mache mir Sorge um Ianto", erklärte Jack gedämpft, „Diese Fähigkeit, die er da hat, ist nicht ungefährlich. Offensichtlich merkt er nicht einmal, wann er unsichtbar wird. Da du seine Gedanken hören kannst, wäre es besser, wenn du nach Möglichkeit in seiner Nähe bleibst und ihn im Auge behältst."

Nun, damit hatte Jack natürlich Recht. Wenn Ianto sich zum Beispiel verletzten würde während er unsichtbar war, dann wäre Toshs Fähigkeit ihre einzige Chance es zu bemerken. Trotzdem war ihr ihre Aufgabe nicht ganz recht und sie war sich sicher, dass die Ianto auch nicht recht sein würde.

Trotzdem nickte sie. „Okay, ich pass auf ihn auf", versprach sie.

„Pass auch auf dich auf", meinte Jack ernst, „Ich will nicht, dass einem von euch beiden etwas zustößt. Werde nicht wieder übermütig, nur weil du Gedanken lesen kannst. Keine Heldentaten, ja?"

Tosh, die natürlich wusste, worauf Jack anspielte, nickte erneut. Sie hatte im Augenblick auch keine große Lust die Heldin zu spielen. Die Gedanken anderer Leute interessierten sie nicht mehr. Das hatte sie hinter sich.

-----------------

„Du musst mir nicht ständig nachlaufen. Ich komme gut alleine zurecht. Und ich habe nicht vor auszurutschen und mir den Hals zu brechen während ich unsichtbar bin, also…"

Wie erwartet war Ianto nicht gerade begeistert von der Tatsache, dass Tosh zu seiner Babysitterin auserkoren worden war.

„Wir machen uns einfach Sorgen um dich", rechtfertigte sich Tosh, „Und Jack wollte, dass ich bei dir bleibe, also bleibe ich bei dir, so einfach ist das. Du solltest lieber dankbar sein, dass er mich gefragt hat und nicht Owen oder Gwen."

Ianto rollte die Augen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er steuerte die Kaffeemaschine an und Tosh folgte ihm dorthin.

„Weißt du, mir ist klar, dass ich letzter Zeit hauptsächlich mit mir selbst beschäftigt war, aber wir sind doch trotzdem Freunde. Wenn du Probleme hast, kannst du mit mir darüber reden", meinte Tosh und beobachtete den jungen Mann dabei wie er die Kaffeemaschine zum Laufen brachte.

„Wieso? Du kannst alle meine Probleme doch einfach aus meinen Kopf herauslesen. Warum solltest du jetzt damit aufhören? Das ist doch der Grund, warum Jack dich auf mich angesetzt hat, oder etwa nicht?", erwiderte Ianto eingeschnappt.

_Ich weiß ja, warum ich diese Fähigkeit hasse. Jeder, der weiß, dass ich sie habe, dreht durch sobald er davon hört. Und vom Rest erfahre ich mehr als ich jemals wissen wollte._

„So ist das nicht. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich etwas aufgeschnappt habe, dass du für dich behalten wolltest und es dann auch noch vor den anderen erwähnt habe. Aber das ist auch für mich schwer. Ich kann nicht wirklich zwischen dem, was ihr sagt und dem, was ihr nur denkt unterscheiden", versuchte sie also ihn zu beruhigen.

„Schon gut", murmelte Ianto und klang dabei allerdings nicht sehr überzeugend, „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Inzwischen hatte er bereits eine Tasse Kaffee gemacht und hielt sie Tosh hin. „Kaffee?" Das schien wohl so eine Art Friedensangebot zu sein.

„Vielleicht später", lehnte sie trotzdem ab, „Ich werde versuchen deinen Gedanken in Zukunft nicht mehr zu lesen, wenn es nicht gerade sein muss."

„Das wäre mir recht." Ianto betrachtete die Kaffeetasse etwas unglücklich als wüsste er nicht, was er nun damit tun sollte und trank den Kaffee dann einfach selbst. Ein lautes krachendes Geräusch ließ ihn nach dem zweiten Schluch inne halten.

„Klingt nach Gwen", stellte Tosh fest, „Sie versucht wohl gerade ihre Superkraft unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

Ein lautes weibliches Fluchen und noch lauteres Krachen folgten.

„Und sie scheint keinen großen Erfolg damit zu haben", kommentierte Ianto.

Gwen fluchte erneut, diesmal noch lauter. Dann wurde es still.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nachsehen, ob sie noch lebt", meinte Tosh unsicher, „Und was war das für ein Schimpfwort?"

„In der Übersetzung geht einiges verloren", erwiderte Ianto, „Das ist doch die Gelegenheit für dich deine Kräfte zu trainieren. Versuch ob du von hier aus Gwens Gedanken hören kannst."

Tosh biss sich unglücklich in die Lippe, nickte dann aber langsam. Immerhin hatte Jack ihnen befohlen ihre Kräfte zu trainieren, ob sie das nun wollte oder nicht. Sie konzentrierte sich also und lenkte alle ihre Gedanken auf Gwen. … Und hörte einen Flut weiterer Kraftausdrücke, die das Englische und das Walisische so ziemlich gänzlich abdecken mussten.

„Ich glaube sie ist nicht verletzt", wandte sie sich schließlich an Ianto und musste feststellen, dass er weg war, „Ianto?"

_Na wunderbar. Da gibt mir Jack einen einzigen Auftrag und ich vermassle ihn innerhalb von fünf Minuten. Wo ist er hin?_

Wie sie es zuvor mit Gwen gemacht hatte, konzentrierte sie sich nun auf den jungen Waliser und versuchte ihn zu hören. Er musste noch in der Nähe sein, da sie ihn ziemlich leicht empfing.

„Ianto, wo bist du? Du bist schon wieder unsichtbar", sagte sie laut.

„Oh, das hab ich nicht bemerkt, tut mir Leid", sagte Iantos Stimme bevor er einige Schritte von ihr entfernt aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Die Kaffeetasse hielt er immer noch in der Hand.

_Owen hat Recht. Diese Sache mit dem Kraftfeld ist wirklich faszinierend._

„Siehst du und genau das ist der Grund, warum Jack will, dass wir zusammen bleiben", verkündete Tosh, „Zumindest solange bis du deine Kräfte kontrollieren kannst. Vielleicht solltest du auch üben… Wir könnten eine Teamübung daraus machen. Du machst dich unsichtbar und versteckst dich, und ich versuche dich zu hören und so zu finden."

Der junge Mann war von diesem Vorschlag offensichtlich nicht sonderlich begeistert. „Aber ich weiß doch nicht einmal, was ich tun muss um unsichtbar zu werden. Oder sichtbar", protestierte er.

„Siehst du, genau das ist ja das Problem. Am Besten du versuchst es einfach mit Willenskraft. Das funktioniert bei mir auch", schlug sie vor.

Ianto seufzte laut und schloss dann die Augen und versuchte offenbar sich zu konzentrieren. Zuerst geschah gar nichts. Und dann war er plötzlich verschwunden.

„Wunderbar! Du hast es geschafft! Und jetzt werde wieder sichtbar", wies Toshiko ihn begeistert an.

Es dauerte ein bisschen, doch dann war der junge Mann wieder zu sehen. „Das ist eine ziemlich blöde Superkraft", kommentierte er, „Und sie ist vollkommen unnütz."

„Nun, das sagst du nur, weil du du bist. Ich bin mir sicher, Jack oder Owen würde einiges einfallen, was sie damit anfangen könnten. Aber glaub mir: Gedanken zu lesen ist auch nicht viel besser", erwiderte sie, „Lass uns weiter üben."

_A/N: Wieder mal ein neues Kapitel, wie ihr seht._

_Reviews?_


	7. Mittelteil: Owen

**II. Mittelteil: Owen**

„_Es war alles so simple und klar… ich habe diese Kräfte und die Verantwortung sie für Menschen einzusetzen. Ich war viel zu jung als ich das lernen musste. Aber seither ist soviel geschehen." – Peter Parker, Spider-Man _

Eigentlich fühlte Owen sich von seiner derzeitigen Aufgabe unterfordert. Es war regelrecht unbefriedigend nur an einer Sache zu arbeiten, wenn sein Intellekt doch ausreichen würde um sich mit mindestens drei verschiedenen gleichzeitig auseinander zu setzten.

Und natürlich war es Zeitverschwendung sich mit der Herkunft und den Auswirkungen der neu entwickelten Superkräfte des Teams auseinander zu setzen, wenn er ein Heilmittel für Aids entwickeln könnte.

Doch natürlich gab es einen praktischen Grund der Kräfte-Sache Vorrang einzuräumen, immerhin war er selbst auch irgendwie betroffen, nicht wahr? Und es war wichtig zu wissen, ob er nur vorübergehend klarer denken konnte, oder ob dieser Effekt von Dauer sein würde.

Immerhin würde dieses Wissen es ihm erleichtern seine Prioritäten zu setzten.

„Owen, kann ich mit dir reden?"

Er unterbrach seinen derzeitigen Gedankengang und wandte sich Gwen zu.

„Natürlich, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er freundlich. Er sah ein, dass er in letzter Zeit nicht besonders nett zu Gwen gewesen war, und auch, dass sie, da sie ihre neuen Kräfte offensichtlich beunruhigten, nun Unterstützung gebrauchen konnte.

_Wenn sie erst lernt mit diesen Kräften umzugehen, könnte sie eine echte Bereicherung für die Gesellschaft darstellen. Was sie damit alles tun könnte…._

„Ich glaube, mit mir stimmt etwas nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich beschreiben soll…", begann Gwen und unterbrach sich dann wieder.

Owen schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Versuch es einfach. Denk daran, ich bin Arzt und bei Torchwood. Es gibt nichts, was ich noch nicht gehört habe", meinte er als ihm plötzlich etwas Wichtiges über Iantos Kräfte einfiel. Er notierte es schnell um es nicht zu vergessen und wandte sich dann wieder Gwen zu.

„Okay, also, es ist ein so ein komisches Gefühl in meiner Magengegend, ähnlich wie Krämpfe aber nicht ganz so", versuchte Gwen ihre Situation zu beschreiben.

„Mhm, ach so. Keine Sorge, du hast nur Hunger", beruhige Owen sie, „Ich hätte das vielleicht früher erwähnen sollen, aber dein Metabolismus ist durch die verstärkte Belastung natürlich schneller und öfter erschöpft, also…"

Gwen hob die Hand. „Warte mal, das kann kein Hunger sein. Zumindest kein normaler Hunger. Ich meine, es tut richtig weh. Eher so als wäre im am **Ver**hungern", protestierte sie.

Owen zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, das bist du objektiv gesehen wohl auch. Tut mir leid. Ich hab's vergessen. Ich war abgelenkt. Das ist eine kleinere Nebenwirkung deiner neuen Kräfte", erklärte er. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er das nicht rechtzeitig erwähnt hatte, aber er war mit so vielen anderen wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt gewesen…

Gwen starrte ihn an. „Eine Nebenwirkung, ja? Mit war für weiteren Nebenwirkungen, kann ich noch rechnen? Und was mit Tosh und Ianto? Hast du vergessen denen zu sagen, dass ihr Gehirn explodiert, wenn sie zuviel nachdenken?", wollte sie verärgert wissen.

„Du wirst mürrisch, weil du hungrig bist, das ist ganz normal. Aber zu deiner Information: Es gibt nur sehr wenige Dinge, in diesem Universum, die ein Gehirn zum Explodieren bringen können, und angestrengtes Denken gehört nicht dazu. Aber nein, bisher sind mir keine weiteren ernsten Nebenwirkungen untergekommen. Und jetzt: Geh was essen. Du siehst erschöpft aus", dozierte Owen und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu, da er sein Gespräch mit Gwen für beendet ansah.

Er konnte spüren, dass sie ihn noch ein paar Sekunden lang wütend ansah, doch dann ging sie. Vermutlich zum Kühlschrank.

Damit konnte er endlich weiter arbeiten.

----------

Nachdem er alle seine Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte, rief er Jack, Gwen, Tosh und Ianto zu sich. Eigentlich hätte er ihnen lieber nur seine Aufzeichnungen gegeben und sich dringenderen Dingen zugewandt, aber er nahm an, dass sie mit diesen nicht viel anfangen können würden, da ihnen seine intellektuelle Kapazität fehlte. (Immerhin hatte Gwen ja nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie Hunger hatte, was also wollte man von Menschen wie ihr erwarten?)

„Also, ich habe nicht viel Zeit, weil ich gerade an einem Heilmittel für Aids arbeite und ja immer noch nach einem Weg suchen muss eure Kräfte wieder zu neutralisieren, deswegen mache ich es kurz", eröffnete er die Besprechung und achtete nicht auf Jacks vorwurfsvollen Blick, mit dem er gestraft wurde, weil er seine eigenen Kräfte nicht in die Rede inkludiert hatte.

„Wie wir schon richtig vermutet haben, ist die Alien-Schockwelle, die uns gestern getroffen hat, verantwortlich für unseren derzeitigen Zustand. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es sich um eine Waffe handelt. Ich denke, der Effekt der Welle ist geistig gesteuert, damit meine ich, dass wir alle für unseren derzeitigen Zustand in gewisser Weise selbst verantwortlich sind. Seht ihr, ich zum Beispiel, habe mir geistige Klarheit gewünscht, weil ich unbedingt herausfinden wollte, was es mit dem Alienklumpen auf sich hat. Also hat die Welle dafür gesorgt, dass sich meine geistigen Fähigkeiten verbessern, und ich endlich in der Lage bin alles auszuschöpfen, was Gott mir mitgegeben hat", erklärte er.

„Warte mal, ich habe mir sicherlich nicht gewünscht schon wieder Gedanken lesen zu können", unterbrach ihn Tosh rüde. Offenbar fühlte sie sich angegriffen.

„Ja, aber du hast das Gefühl gehabt es immer noch zu können, hab ich recht? Auf gewisse Weise hast du es noch gekonnt, genau wie ich auf gewisse Weise ein Genie war. Die Welle hat nur das realisiert, was wir in unserer Vorstellung schon waren, entweder weil wir es sein wollten und das so sehr, dass wir es schon waren, oder weil wir das Gefühl hatten es zu sein, obwohl wir es gar nicht wollten. Auf jeden Fall war es das, womit wir in Gedanken gerade am meisten beschäftigt waren", erläuterte Owen, „Versteht ihr?"

„Nicht ganz", erwiderte Ianto nur.

Owen seufze. „Das hatte ich auch nicht anders erwartet, aber ich habe keine Lust es euch noch einmal zu erklären. Ihr wurdet, was ihr dachtet zu sein. Findet euch damit ab", schloss er seine Erklärungsversuche.

„Und wieso bin ich nicht betroffen?", wollte Jack wissen.

Owen zuckte die Schultern. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht betroffen bist, Jack? Vielleicht hast du irgendwelche Kräfte, die dir bisher nur noch nicht aufgefallen sind?", schlug er vor, „Auf jeden Fall denke ich, dass es durchaus möglich ist, dass Nebenwirkungen auftreten, die über Hunger hinausgehen. Seid also vorsichtig."

Tosh und Ianto tauschten einen verwirrten Blick aus. Offenbar wussten sie nichts von Gwens Hungerproblem.

Owen dachte nach, ob er noch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte, aber ihm fiel nichts mehr ein.

„Das wäre erst einmal alles, was ich euch mitteilen wollte", beschloss er, „Behaltet euch also gegenseitig im Auge. Ich mach mich jetzt wieder an die Arbeit."

Jack sah ihn streng an. „Mit Arbeit meinst du, dass du nach einem Weg suchst die Kräfte wieder zu neutralisieren bevor diese Nebenwirkungen auftreten, nicht wahr?", vergewisserte er sich, „Du räumst dem doch die oberste Priorität ein, oder Owen?"

Owen seufzte. „Ja, das tue ich", behauptete er nur. Eigentlich gäbe es ja so viele wichtigere Dinge, aber Jack hatte nun mal das Sagen. Das war leider nicht zu ändern. _Auch wenn ich in Wahrheit die bessere Wahl für den Anführer wäre, da ich viel schlauer als er bin._

Jack schien zufrieden zu sein und er und die anderen gingen, was bedeutete, dass Owen nun endlich wieder seiner Arbeit nachgehen konnte.

----------

Je weiter seine Arbeit fortschritt, desto abgelenkter erschien Owen sich selbst. Er versuchte sich zwar darauf zu konzentrieren einen Weg zu finden die Kräfte wieder zu neutralisieren, aber ständig fielen ihm neuen wichtigere Dinge ein, die er notieren oder sogar weiter ausführen musste.

_Als ob mein eigner Kopf gar nicht wollen würde, dass ich eine Lösung finde. Nun ja, ist nicht wirklich verwunderlich, denn immerhin werde ich danach wieder … beschränkt in meinem Denken sein. Also warum sollte ich meine Intelligenz nicht so lange ausnutzen wie ich sie habe?_

Owen seufzte als ihm plötzlich eine völlig neue Herangehensweise gegen Erbkrankheiten einfiel, die nur am Rande mit Genmanipulation zu tun hatte. Wieder etwas, das er sich aufschreiben sollte.

_Aber wozu sich das alles aufschreiben? Werde ich nachher überhaupt noch in der Lage sein zu verstehen, was ich eigentlich gemeint habe?_

Nein, es führte kein Weg drum herum. Er musste sich überlege wie er Jack davon überzeugen konnte, dass er seinen Superintellekt behalten_ musste_. Es war besser für die Welt und für Torchwood ebenfalls. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch nach eine Argumentationslinie zu finden, mit der er auch Jack dazu bringen konnte dies einzusehen.

Argumentationslinie… Owens Gedanken schweiften wieder ab bis ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.

_Ja, natürlich. Wieso sollte ich mich eigentlich nur auf medizinische Probleme konzentrieren? Oh, mein Gott, ich sollte in der Lage sein jedes mathematische Problem der Welt zu lösen. Mehr noch. Ich sollte neue finden können. Ich könnte berechnen, was der Sinn des Lebens ist (47!), wann unsere Sonne verglühen wird (und wie wir das verhindern können), ob das Weltall schrumpft oder anwächst und wo sich das Ende befindet. Und Zeitreisen, ich könnte der erste Mensch der Welt sein der eine Zeitreisemaschine baut…._

Owen war von diesen neuen Ideen so entsetzt und fasziniert zugleich, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Aber eines war ihm klar: Er – und nur er allein- war jetzt in der Lage die Welt zu verändern.

„Owen!"

„Was?"

Er blinzelte und fand in die Realität zurück. Tosh stand vor ihm und blickte ihn leicht besorgt an. Hatte sie seine Gedanken gelesen und machte sich deswegen nun Sorgen um ihn? Er musste ihr sagen, dass das nicht nötig war.

„Nicht nötig? Wann hast du zuletzt etwas gegessen?", erkundigte sich Tosh bei ihm.

Das war eine gute Frage. Er dachte darüber nach und warf dann einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. „Das weiß ich nicht so genau", gab er dann zu, vor lauter Arbeit und neuen Ideen hatte er alles andere vergessen, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, es ist nicht so lange her."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es zu lange her ist", erwiderte Tosh, „Eigentlich war es Ianto, dem aufgefallen ist, dass du seit der Besprechung nicht mehr herausgekommen bist. Komm mit, wir haben Pizza bestellt. … Viel Pizza. Gwen scheint großen Hunger zu haben."

Erst jetzt fiel Owen auf, dass auch er großen Hunger hatte. Geistige Arbeit forderte eben auch ihren Tribut. Also nickte er und folgte Tosh zu den Pizzen.

Die anderen hatten sich schon alle um den Tisch versammelt. Owen musterte einen nach den anderen kurz um zu sehen, ob er Nebenwirkungen bzw. in Jacks Fall seine Kräfte an ihnen feststellen konnte. Doch mit bloßem Auge war nichts zu erkennen, wenn man von Gwen absah, die gerade in einer alles andere als gesunder Geschwindigkeit dabei war ein riesiges Stück Käse-Pizza zu verschlingen.

„Und wie kommst du voran, Owen?", wollte Jack von ihm wissen.

„Ganz gut", behauptete Owen, „Aber ich werde wohl noch etwas Zeit brauchen." Er nahm sich ein Stück Pizza bevor Gwen alles alleine aufaß und für ihn nichts mehr übrig blieb.

Ianto sah Gwen mit einem leicht besorgten Blick beim Essen zu.

„Ehm, Gwen, vielleicht solltest du eine kleine Pause einlegen", schlug er vorsichtig vor.

„Als dein Arzt muss ich ihm zustimmen", meinte Owen und begann zu essen, „Sonst – jam- übergibst-schluck- du dich noch."

Gwen warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass ich mehr essen muss", behauptete sie.

Owen nickte. „Ja, aber nicht zuviel zu schnell auf einmal", belehrte er sie, „Du musst ein Mittelmaß finden."

Gwen warf ihm einen noch wütenderen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

Owen warf den anderen prüfende Blicke zu. „Und was ist mit euch? Sind euch irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen aufgefallen?", wollte er von Tosh und Ianto wissen, „Und sind dir, Jack, irgendwelche Kräfte an dir aufgefallen oder ist es dir zu peinlich und du willst nicht darüber reden?"

„Peinliche Kräfte von Jack? Vielleicht ein ständiger…", murmelte Tosh, verstummte dann aber und errötete.

„Das wäre mal eine Superkraft", stimmte Owen, der wusste, was sie sich gerade gedacht hatte, zu, „Aber das kann Jack auch so, ohne irgendwelche Superkräfte."

Gwen grinste und Ianto schien sich alle Mühe zu geben ernst zu bleiben und so auszusehen als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen.

Jack warf Owen einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich bin anwesend, wisst ihr. Aber macht euch nichts daraus und redet nur weiter über mich", verkündete er.

„Hört mal, ich habe nachgedacht", wechselte Gwen das Thema, „Jetzt wo wir diese Superkräfte haben und einigermaßen damit umgehen können, sollten wir da nicht versuchen damit … na ihr wisst schon … Gutes zu tun?"

Das war einer dieser Vorschläge auf die man bei Gwen gefasst sein musste, trotzdem hatte Owen eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet so etwas von ihr zu hören. Das war es nicht gewesen woran er gedacht hatte als er über ihre Kräfte nachsinniert hatte.

„Du meinst so wie … Superhelden?", erkundigte sich Tosh etwas verunsichert.

Gwen nickte. „Ja, es gibt sicherlich mehr als genug Menschen dort draußen die unsere Hilfe brauchen", erläuterte sie, „Und bist jetzt scheint es keine ernsthaften Nebenwirkungen zu geben, also sehe ich nicht, was dagegen spricht unsere Kräfte auch einzusetzen."

„Oh, ja klar, wir gehen hinaus und retten die Welt. Team Torchwood, die neuen Fantastischen Vier. Welt mach dich bereit für Super-Gwen, Invisible Boy, Marvel Tosh und Big Brain", spottete Owen, „Und Jack ist unser Fahrer, der uns mit den SUV in Sekundenschnelle überall hinbringt, wo wir hinwollen."

Gwen starrte ihn an. „Der Vorschlag war mein Ernst", knurrte sie.

Owen starrte zurück. „Ich weiß, genau das ist ja das Tragische", gab er zurück, „Wenn du unbedingt anfangen willst Heldin zu spielen, Gwen, dann solltest du vielleicht damit beginnen deinen Freund Rhys anzurufen und ihn fragen wie es ihm geht, denn immerhin hast du ihm doch den Arm gebrochen."

Gwens Miene verfinsterte sich. „Das hab ich versucht. Aber der Telefonhörer ist zerbrochen und die Taste von meinem Handy ist hängen geblieben nachdem ich sie zu fest gedrückt habe", gab sie zu.

Owen nickte. „Super-Gwen kann also nicht einmal einen einfachen Telefonanruf tätigen und will trotzdem die Welt retten", stellte er fest, „Ich denke nicht, dass das funktionieren kann."

„Ich meinte auch nicht sofort. Sondern eben sobald wir uns und unsere neuen Fähigkeiten besser einschätzen können", verteidigte sich Gwen. Offenbar hatte sie nicht vor das Thema so einfach fallen zu lassen.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", meldete sich Jack zu Wort, „Owen wird bald einen Weg gefunden haben die Kräfte zu neutralisieren und dann ist alles wieder beim alten. Bis dahin will ich nicht, dass einer von euch auf dumme Gedanken kommt und sich für Batman oder Batwoman hält, okay? Keine Superheldenspiele, das ist zu riskant."

„Ich glaube, es heißt Batgirl, Sir", warf Ianto ein.

„Danke. … Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Jack warf ihnen allen einen strengen Blick zu, der allerdings ein wenig länger auf Gwen ruhte. Sie zog eine finstere Miene, nickte dann aber.

„Gut."

Owen stand auf. „Ich sollte wieder an die Arbeit gehen", meinte er, „Meldet euch, falls sich irgendetwas an euren Zustand ändern sollte." Dann kehrte er zurück an seine Arbeit.

........

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel war etwas schwieriger weil ich nach der Exposition nicht mehr wusste, was ich mit Owen machen soll und mir erst etwas überlegen musste._

_Nächstes Mal geht es mit Ianto weiter._

_Reviews?_


	8. Mittelteil: Ianto

**III. Mittelteil: Ianto**

„_Denken Sie daran, dass die Wahrheit im Detail liegt. Unabhängig davon, wie Sie die Welt sehen oder welchen Stempel sie Ihrer künstlerischen Arbeit aufdrückt, liegt die Wahrheit im Detail. Natürlich steckt darin auch der Teufel."- Edgar Freemantle, Wie man ein Bild zeichnet (II) [Stephen King: Duma Key (Wahn)]_

„Können wir nicht einfach eine Pause einlegen?" Ianto hatte nicht vor Batman, Robin oder auch nur Alfred zu werden, und sah deswegen nicht ein, warum er sein unsichtbarmachendes Kraftfeld trainieren sollte.

„Jack hat gesagt, dass wir lernen sollen mit unseren Kräften umzugehen", entgegnete Tosh, „Und du wirst immer noch ab und zu einfach so unsichtbar."

„Vielleicht mache ich das ja absichtlich", lautete Iantos patzige Antwort.

Tosh sah ihn einfach nur stumm an. „Oder auch nicht", räumte Ianto ein.

„Sieh mal, mir macht das ja auch keinen besonders großen Spaß, aber es ist nun einmal so, dass unsere Kräfte unter Umständen für uns oder für andere gefährlich für uns werden könnten. Also ist es notwendig, dass wir lernen mit ihnen umzugehen", meinte Tosh, „Also, bist du bereit weiter zu trainieren?"

„Offenbar bleibt mir ja sowieso keine andere Wahl", murmelte Ianto und konzentrierte sich darauf unsichtbar zu werden. _Aber muss sie dafür ständig in meinen Kopf sein? Das ist mir äußerst unangenehm, _dachte er, und gleich darauf wurde ihm sein Fehler klar.

Natürlich würde Tosh diesen Gedanken aufschnappen. So wie sie alle seine Gedanken aufschnappen konnte und das nun ständig und immer. Sie würde wissen, wenn ihn die Verzweiflung wieder packte und irgendwann würde sie erfahren, dass… _Hör auf daran zu denken_, ermahnte Ianto sich selbst. So würde es ihm sicherlich nicht gelingen seine Geheimnisse zu bewahren.

„Meine Kraft ist auch mir unangenehm", sagte Tosh gerade, „Und ich versuche wirklich nicht zu lauschen, aber du denkst so viel und so laut, da ist es schwer nichts mitzubekommen."

Sie tastete nach ihm und berührte seinen Arm. „Hier bist du", stellte sie fest, „Siehst du. Damit ist die Gedankenleserei doch zu etwas nützlich."

Ianto wurde wieder sichtbar (zumindest hoffte er das) und nickte nur müde. Der Schlafmangel begann langsam Symptome zu zeigen, und vielleicht war die Müdigkeit auch schuld daran, dass er so schlechte Laune hatte.

„Tosh, ich bin wirklich müde. Ich würde mich gerne kurz hinlegen und versuchen etwas zu schlafen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Du kannst mich in einer halben Stunde wecken und dann können wir von mir aus weiter machen", schlug er vor.

„Einverstanden. Ich sehe inzwischen nach Owen", meinte die junge Asiatin und begab sich dann zur Krankenstation.

Ianto war sich nicht sicher, was sie sich davon erhoffte. Owen würde sowieso nicht bemerken, dass sie da war – nicht dass er sie zuvor besonders beachtet hätte, aber seit er superschlau geworden war, schien der Arzt sowieso nur noch sich selbst und die Dinge, an denen er gerade arbeitete, wahr zu nehmen.

Inzwischen war es im Hub recht ruhig geworden. Gwen schien ihre destruktiven Übungen eingestellt zu haben und Jack hatte sich in sein Büro zurückgezogen. Beides war Ianto mehr als recht. Er beschloss sich aber trotzdem in der Rezeption, wo es stiller sein würde als hier unten, hinzulegen. Etwas Schlaf würde ihm wirklich gut tun.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ianto erwachte schreiend aus seinem Alptraum und versuchte sein rasendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es war sein ein sehr verwirrender Traum gewesen. An die Details konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, aber er war sicher, dass Lisa und die Kannibalen und Jack darin eine Rolle gespielt hatten.

_Wie lange hab ich wohl geschlafen?_

Immer noch müde und nicht gerade erholt, kehrte er ins Hub zurück. Dort hörte er laute streitende Stimmen, die Jack und Tosh zu gehören schienen.

_Was ist denn los?_, wunderte er sich und ging in Jacks Büro im herauszufinden, was vor sich ging.

„Es tut mir leid, Jack, aber ich kann auch nicht alles tun!", erklärte Tosh gerade heftig, „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist in den Köpfen anderer Leute zu sein und ja, ich habe sie absichtlich ausgeblendet, aber woher hätte ich wissen sollen, was passiert?"

„Ich hab gedacht, dass ich mich in dieser Hinsicht auf dich verlassen kann. Mit Owen ist ja nichts mehr anzufangen, aber du hast schon einmal erlebt wie es ist Kräfte zu haben", erwiderte Jack in vorwurfsvollem Tonfall, „Du hast mir versprochen mir zu helfen…."

„Und Gwen hat versprochen, dass sie nichts unternehmen wird. Wahrscheinlich ist sie einfach nur ins Krankenhaus gegangen um Rhys zu besuchen!", fiel ihm Tosh ins Wort, „Und was Ianto angeht, vielleicht schläft er immer noch."

„Und wo? Wenn er unsichtbar ist und ins Koma fällt oder ähnliches, dann finden wir ihn nie wieder!" Jack sah richtig besorgt aus und wirkte fast schon verzweifelt als er sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ. Ianto fiel auf, dass er schwarze Handschuhe trug.

_Warum das denn? _

Offenbar hatte er länger als geplant geschlafen, und das auch noch im unsichtbaren Zustand, und offenbar war er immer noch unsichtbar, denn ansonsten hätte Jack wohl bemerkt, dass er hinter Tosh stand.

_Ich bin hier, Tosh_, dachte er deutlich, doch es erfolgte keine Reaktion. Stattdessen meinte die frischgebackene Telepathin niedergeschlagen: „Er hat gesagt, dass er müde ist und sich nur kurz hinlegen will, ich hätte besser auf ihn achtgeben sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass Tosh nicht mehr in seinen Kopf sehen konnte, und nun war dies offensichtlich der Fall. _Das bedeutet wohl, dass es mir irgendwie gelungen ist auch meine Gedanken unsichtbar zu machen._

„Was wenn er sich etwas angetan hat?", fragte Jack leise.

_Woher weiß er….._ „Das würde ich nicht tun, hier bin ich doch!", entfuhr es Ianto und da die Blicke von Jack und der herumwirbelnden Tosh ihn sofort trafen, nahm er an, dass er wieder sichtbar geworden war. „Ähm, ich habe wohl länger geschlafen als ich vorhatte", meinte er peinlich berührt um die unangenehme Stille zu füllen.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Ianto", knurrte Jack, „Genau deswegen wollte ich, dass ihr eure Fähigkeiten trainiert. Du bist beim Schlafen unsichtbar geworden."

Am liebsten hätte Ianto so etwas wie „Na und, was geht dich das an?" erwidert, aber ihm war klar, dass sich sein Chef ernste Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, deswegen sagte er nur: „Offensichtlich."

Jack seufzte. „Gwen ist auch verschwunden. Ich hoffe nur, sie rennt nicht durch die Straßen von Cardiff und spielt Wonder Woman", berichtete er, „Owen scheint keine Fortschritte gemacht zu haben, aber ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt an den Problem gearbeitet hat und nicht nur damit beschäftigt ist die Formel für den Weltfrieden zu finden. … Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen den Weltfrieden hätte."

„Ich könnte Gwen suchen gehen", bot sich Ianto ein.

„Nein", erwiderte Jack etwas zu schnell, „Ich will, dass du hier bleibst. Tosh wird nach Gwen suchen. Vielleicht kann sie ihre Gedanken erkennen."

Tosh warf Jack einen wütenden Blick zu. „Es ist nicht so einfach einzelne Stimmen aus dem Gedankenmeer herauszufiltern, weißt du", meinte sie leicht verstimmt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst das. … Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe. Du bist mein brillantes Genie – okay seit neuesten eines meiner brillanten Genies – wenn jemand Gwen finden kann, dann du", erklärte der Captain reuevoll.

Tosh seufzte und verließ dann das Büro um nach Gwen zu suchen. Jack und Ianto blieben im Büro zurück.

„Und, Ianto, wie geht es dir so?"

Überrascht über die plötzliche Frage sah der junge Waliser Jack an. „Ganz gut, denke ich. Wieso fragst du?", antwortete er.

Jack sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du würdest mir doch sagen, wenn es dir schlecht geht, oder? Wenn es dir wirklich schlecht geht, dann würdest du zu mir kommen oder zu Owen oder zu Tosh oder zu Gwen, und nicht irgendetwas Dummes tun, nicht wahr?"

Ianto war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm die Richtung, in die sich ihr Gespräch bewegte, nicht gefiel.

„Natürlich", log er. Jack sah ihn an als wüsste er, dass das gelogen war. „Du weißt doch, dass du das kannst, oder? Wir sind deine Freunde. Wir sind für dich da", sagte er.

Das Bild von Lisa stieg in ihm auf und der Moment indem seine „Freunde" eine Kugel nach der anderen in sie jagten und sie von den heimischen Flugsaurier angreifen ließen.

Jack schien zu wissen, woran er gerade dachte. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du uns die Sache mit Lisa nicht verzeihen kannst, aber wir wollen nicht, dass es noch einmal so weit kommt. Ich will nicht, dass es mir noch einmal erst auffällt, wenn es zu spät ist. Du musst mir sagen, was in die vorgeht!", erklärte er eindringlich.

„Ist das ein Befehl, Sir?" Ianto funkelte den anderen Mann herausfordernd an.

„Ja, das ist ein Befehl", erwiderte dieser ungerührt, „Sag mir, was mit dir los ist. Wie du dich wirklich fühlst."

Ianto spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte Jack es wagen? Wie konnte er jetzt –ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, in dem sie ganz andere Sorgen haben sollten – damit anfangen sich wieder wie ein gemeiner Tyrann aufzuführen? Was Ianto empfand, wie er sich fühlte, ging nur ihn etwas an. Sonst niemanden. Und Jack erst recht nicht.

„Im Augenblick, Sir, bin ich wütend auf Sie, Sir", erklärte er steif.

Jack machte eine auffordernde Geste. „Nun, das ist ein Anfang", meinte er zufrieden, „Und weiter?"

_Was weiter? „_Ich habe schlecht geschlafen und hatte Alpträume, Sir, und würde lieber nicht darüber reden, Sir", gab der Waliser zu.

Jack nickte. „Gut. Und sonst?"

„Bin ich nicht erfreut über dieses Verhör, Sir."

„Mhm, du bist zwar beleidigt, aber wenigstens redest du mit mir", stellte Jack fest, „Ianto, ich weiß, dass du am Waffenschrank warst."

Alles andere wich dem Schock und der Angst. Woher wusste Jack das? Er konnte es nicht wissen. Ianto hatte die Überwachsungsaufnahmen gelöscht und keine Fingerabdrücke an der Waffe zurückgelassen. Und es war schon Wochen her. Wenn Jack ihn gesehen hätte, warum sprach er ihn dann erst jetzt darauf an? Hatte Tosh den Zwischenfall in seinen Gedanken gefunden und Jack davon erzählt?

„Ianto, tu das nicht. Werde wieder sichtbar", befahl Jack streng.

Ianto war nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er unsichtbar geworden war, aber das war gut so und er plante nichts daran zu ändern. Im Gegenteil. Unsichtbar floh er aus Jacks Büro und ignorierte dessen Rufe.

_Er weiß es. Er weiß es. Er weiß es. Na und? Dann soll er es wissen. Offenbar will er ja jedes Detail wissen, dann muss er auch wissen, dass es seine Schuld, weil er sie mir genommen hat und… _

Die Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch, und er versuchte sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es war nicht Jacks Schuld, nicht wirklich, sondern nur seine eigene. Er hatte Jack und den anderen schon lange vergeben, was passiert war, aber er konnte es einfach nicht vergessen. Und genau das war das Problem.

Nichts davon konnte er vergessen, weder die Schlacht von Canary Wharf, noch Lisa, noch die Toten oder den ganzen Tag damals, noch Jacks ziemlich eigene Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen, noch die Tatsache, dass die anderen es offenbar bereits vergessen hatten , noch den Luvar-Zwischenfall und auch nicht die Kannibalen. Oder Jacks Blicke.

Nun gut, die konnte er so oder so nicht vergessen, denn die warf ihm sein Boss ja täglich zu. Ianto sank verzweifelt zu Boden und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

_Ich kann nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht … Ich darf ihn nicht …. Ich bin es Lisa schuldig, dass ich nichts mit ihrem Mörder anfange. Niemals. Oh Gott._

„Ianto? Ianto, bist du hier? Komm zeig dich. Bitte. Sei nicht so. Ich werde nicht mehr davon anfangen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich will dich nur, dass du weißt, dass ich es weiß und dass es mir Sorgen macht. Und ich will hoffen, dass es dir besser geht, denn wenn nicht, dann brauchst du Hilfe. Und das ist doch alles, was ich will: Dir helfen", erklärte Jack einige Schritte von ihm entfernt und sah sich dabei suchend um.

„Es geht mir nicht gut. Es geht mir nie gut", flüsterte Ianto, „Jeden Tag beim Aufwachen geht es mir schlecht und jeden Tag beim Einschlafen geht es mir schlecht. Und wenn ich träume dann … dann sind es nur Alpträume. Aber so will ich nicht mehr leben."

„Ianto." Jack hatte sich jetzt neben ihn gesetzt. Offenbar hatte er entweder ein gutes Gehör oder Ianto war wieder sichtbar geworden.

„Ich wollte nicht wirklich…. Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich es durchgezogen. Aber es tut so weh, Jack. Es tut so weh", flüsterte der junge Mann, „An manchen Tagen, da wünschte ich, ich wäre an diesem Tag hier im Hub gestorben. Und manchmal, da will ich einfach nur alles hinter mir lassen und ganz neu anfangen und wieder zu leben beginnen, aber das darf ich nicht, denn damit würde ich sie verraten."

Er spürte Jacks Hand auf seinen Arm und sah den anderen Mann an. Seine blauen Augen spiegelten Mitgefühl und Zuneigung.

„Ich habe Lisa nicht gekannt, Ianto Jones, aber ich bin mir in einer Sache sehr sicher: Sie würde wollen, dass du weiter lebst und nicht den Rest deiner Tage damit verbringst dich selbst zu quälen", sagte Jack, „Wenn es das nächste Mal so schlimm ist, dass du zum Waffenschrank gehen möchtest, dann komm stattdessen zu mir, ja?"

Ianto starrte in Jacks blaue Augen und verlor sich fast darin. „Jack, ich … „

„Wieso sitzt ihr beide am Boden? Ist euch schlecht? Ist das eine Nebenwirkung?", unterbrach Owen den Moment. Jack stand auf und half Ianto hoch.

„Nein", erwiderte er schlicht.

Owen betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Wieso trägst du Handschuhe?", wollte er wissen. Ianto, der sich das ja auch schon gefragt hatte, sah Jack fragend an.

„Nun ich, ich habe festgestellt, dass ich doch auch Kräfte erhalten habe", erklärte Jack, „Wenn ich etwas mit meinen Händen berühre, dann sehe ich Bilder. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit des Objekts wie es scheint."

„Psychometrie. Interessant", meinte Owen, „Komm mit damit ich dich untersuchen kann."

Jack zuckte die Schultern und deutete Ianto mit ihm zu kommen.

_Zumindest erklärt das, woher er es wusste. Er muss die Waffe berührt haben und mich gesehen haben. _

Allerdings beunruhigte diese Erkenntnis Ianto eher als dass sie dazu beitrug ihn zu beruhigen.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Nachdem Owen Jacks Hände untersucht hatte und dabei viele nachdenkliche und murmelnde Geräusche von sich gegeben hatte, machte er noch ein paar weitere Tests bei Jack und meinte dann schließlich: „Interessant. Du scheinst einen ziemlich einmaligen Organismus zu haben, Jack."

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Das hat man mir schon öfter gesagt", meinte er nur und grinste vielsagend in Iantos Richtung. Der versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was dieses anzügliche Grinsen in ihm auslöste.

„Ich denke, diese Daten werden mir dabei helfen", meinte Owen.

„Dabei herauszufinden, wie man uns allen unsere Kräfte wieder nehmen kann, nicht wahr?", vergewisserte sich Jack.

„Ja, das auch", meinte Owen nur abwesend, „Wo sind eigentlich Gwen und Tosh?"

Ianto setzte zu einer Erklärung an, doch genau in diesem Moment kam Tosh mit Gwen im Schlepptau herein.

„Ich hab sie gefunden", verkündete die Asiatin nur.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Jack", beteuerte Gwen, „Es ist nur… ich hatte so schrecklichen Hunger. Und wir hatten hier nichts mehr…."

Die drei Männer starrten sie an. Dann sahen sie Tosh an. Diese zuckte die Schultern.

„Ja, ich hab sie bei _McDonalds _gefunden, wo sie gerade dabei war fünf Happy Meals, sechs mittlere und drei große Menüs zu verzehren und ihr achtes Cola getrunken hat", berichtete sie.

„Gwen! Hast du niemals _Supersize-Me_ gesehen? Hättest du nicht zumindest zu _Burger King_ gehen können?", meinte Jack nach einigen Momenten kurzen unangenehmen Schweigens.

Gwen sah beschämt zu Boden. „Nun ja, ich hatte einfach so schrecklichen… Hunger."

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit gestattet sich Ianto ein Grinsen. Wenn Gwens Mega -Appetit Torchwoods größtes Problem war, nun dann, lag diesmal vielleicht zur Abwechslung einmal ein harmloser Fall vor ihnen, bei dem es mehr zu lachen als zu weinen gab.

Er gab vor Jacks Blick, der auf ihn gerichtet war, nicht zu sehen und versuchte wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu Stande zu bringen, während Owen damit begann Gwen darüber aufzuklären was Fastfood ihren Körper alles antun würde, und Tosh, die ebenfalls grinste, das aber zu verstecken versuchte, ihm zuhörte.

Wenn sie gewusst hätten, was einige Stunden später passieren würde, dann wären sie nicht so fröhlich gewesen. Keiner von ihnen.

bbbbbbbbb

_A/N: Ja, ich lebe noch und habe diese Geschichte nicht aufgegeben. _

_Die lange Wartezeit tut mir leid , aber „Torchwood" löst in letzter Zeit eher gemischte Gefühle in mir aus. _

_Ich habe „Children of Earth" nicht nur gehasst, sondern fand es auch unglaublich mies geschrieben und die Regie auch noch erstaunlich schlecht, mochte Jacks Miniszene in „The End of Time" nicht und je mehr ich über „The New Word" höre, desto weniger möchte ich es sehen. _

_Andrerseits habe ich die Torchwood-Hörspiele entdeckt und liebe sie (sehr empfehlenswert für all jene von euch, die sie nicht kennen) und ich liebe Ianto, Tosh und Owen und da sie niemals wiederkehren werden sollte wohl zumindest ich mich um sie kümmern, also ja, ich habe definitiv vor diese Fanfiction hier weiter zu schreiben. Nach „CoE" habe ich hart daran gearbeitet auch meine Liebe zu Jack wieder zu finden bzw. nicht zu verlieren, aber alles in allem löst das Wort „Torchwood" bei mir zur Zeit eher Trauer und Depressionen aus, da ich die ersten zwei Staffeln wirklich geliebt habe und ich nun wirklich nicht weiß wie ich mich motivieren soll um „The New World" anzusehen. _

_Vor allem auch, da es in der Pressemitteilung leider zuletzt sehr nach Gwen/Jack hardcore-shipperei anhört und ich eigentlich damit rechne dass Rhys stirbt und Jack und Gwen heiraten und gemeinsam Gwens Tochter großziehen. Aber falls das passiert kann ich wenigstens getrost damit aufhören mich um irgendetwas mit den Namen „Torchwood" zu scheren._

_So nach dieser sinnlosen Jammerorgie: Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller als dieses._


	9. Mittelteil: Gwen

**IV. Mittelteil: Gwen**

„_I am not young enough to know everything.__" - __Oscar Wilde_

_Wenn sie wüssten wie es ist so furchtbaren Hunger zu haben, dann würden sie nicht lachen_, dachte Gwen düster. Zumindest erfüllte sie nach wie vor die Aufgaben des Klassenclowns, was besser war als vollkommen nutzlos zu sein. Aber was nützten wunderbare Superkräfte, wenn man sie nicht einsetzten konnte, weil man schon alleine wegen ihrer Existenz kurz vorm Verhungern war? Und wieso war sie eigentlich die einzige hier, deren Kräfte Nebenwirkungen beinhalteten?

Jack behauptete inzwischen, dass er ebenfalls Kräfte besaß, aber bisher hatte Gwen noch nichts davon bemerkt, wenn man von den Handschuhen absah, die Jack nun trug.

Wenn sie ihre Kräfte inzwischen wenigstens soweit unter Kontrolle hätte, dass sie Rhys anrufen könnte, dann wäre sie vermutlich nur halb so unglücklich. Aber Telefonieren erforderte mehr Feingefühl als sie erwartet hätte, und während Gwen langsam wieder dazu in der Lage war relativ normal zu existieren (wenn man vom ständigen Hunger absah), schaffte sie es trotzdem noch nicht Tasten zu drücken ohne das Gerät, das sie bediente, dabei zu ruinieren.

Auf jeden Fall hatte sie eindeutig die miesesten Superkräfte abbekommen, soviel war sicher.

Owen hatte sie wieder alle aus der Krankenstation verbannt und sich seiner Arbeit zugewandt. Gwen bezweifelte allerdings irgendwie, dass er wirklich daran arbeitete einen Weg zu suchen ihre Kräfte zu neutralisieren. Er war doch jetzt angeblich ein Supergenie, hätte er da nicht eigentlich innerhalb von wenigen Minuten einen Weg finden müssen, sie alle wieder normal zu machen? Aber so wie sie Owen kannte, missfiel es ihm vermutlich seine Intelligenz wieder aufgegeben zu müssen, und deswegen arbeitete er wahrscheinlich an drei anderen Projekten gleichzeitig und an dem akuten Problem extra langsam.

_Was mich nicht stören würde, wenn ich diejenige mit Superintelligenz wäre, aber stattdessen bin ich eine unkoordinierte Ms. Marvel auf Steroiden._

Die anderen waren Gwen auch kein Trost. Jack hatte sich wieder in seinem Büro verschanzt, und Tosh und Ianto hatten sich auch davon gemacht und waren mit Gott-weiß-was beschäftigt.

Also blieb Gwen nichts anderes übrig als mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und zu hoffen, dass sie beim Nichtstun weniger Energie verbrauchen würde und daher weniger schnell wieder am Verhungern sein würde.

_Rhys wird mir niemals verzeihen, dass ich ihm den Arm gebrochen hab und dann einfach abgehauen bin! Aber wie sollte ich ihm das alles auch erklären? _Wenn Rhys über ihr Leben in Torchwood Bescheid wissen würde, dann wäre Gwens Leben vermutlich viel einfacher.

_Das reicht jetzt. Ich werde zu Owen gehen und ihm in den Hintern treten. Ich weiß, dass er in Wahrheit gerade dabei ist ein Heilmittel gegen Aids zu finden, und so sehr das unter anderen Umständen eine tolle Sache wäre, so falsch setzt er seine Prioritäten jetzt gerade! Oh, nein, was denke ich denn da? Okay, nein, viel besser, ich gehe zu ihm und sage ihm, dass er von mir aus gerne seine Superintelligenz behalten kann, solange er uns andere heilt. Ich würde ihn sogar decken, wenn es sein muss. Genau, das sag ich ihm. Wir stehen uns nahe genug, als dass er mir glauben sollte!_

Von der Tatsache, dass sie nun einen Plan hatte, bestärkt, kehrte Gwen in Owens Reich zurück und fand ihn dort vor einer Tafel brütend auf der ein paar Gleichungen standen. _Ich wusste es doch! Ich bin zwar kein Experte, aber ich bin mir doch recht sicher, dass die Relativitätstheorie nichts mit unserem derzeitigen Problem zu tun hat, _befand sie, nachdem sie den Inhalt der Tafel kurz studiert hatte.

„Owen, ich muss mit dir reden. Jack denkt vielleicht, dass du tust, was er dir aufgetragen hat, aber ich weiß es besser! Und ich finde wirklich, dass du zumindest einmal im Leben an jemanden anderen als dich selbst denken solltest und … Owen, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", begann sie und unterbrach sich wieder als ihr auffiel, dass der gute Dr. Harper überhaupt nicht auf sie reagierte.

„Owen!"

„Oh, hallo, Gwen", meinte Owen schließlich doch noch, allerdings ohne sie anzusehen und weiter auf die Tafel konzentriert, „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

Gwen seufzte. „Zum Beispiel, könntest du mich ansehen, wenn ich mit dir spreche!", meinte sie gereizt, „Das wäre mal ein guter Anfang."

„Mhm… Offenbar bin ich bisher von einem völlig falschen Ansatz ausgegangen, ich sollte von vorne beginnen und dabei die Unschärferelation außen vor lassen", erwiderte der Arzt, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Wie schön für dich. Wie kommst du mit den Gegenmittel voran?"

„Ich habe keine Zeit dir zuzuhören, Gwen, wie du siehst arbeite ich gerade. Wenn du über unsere Beziehung sprechen willst, dann komm später wieder", meinte Owen nur und schrieb dann etwas auf die Tafel bevor er mitten in einer Zahl innehielt, irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte und dann einen der vielen Blöcke, die über die ganze Krankenstation verteilt dalagen, aufnahm und etwas mit Bleistift auf diesen kritzelte.

_Okay, er war ja schon immer unhöflich, aber das geht langsam zu weit._

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich wollte wissen, wie du mit dem Gegenmittel voran kommst!", wiederholte die ehemalige Polizistin scharf.

Owen ließ den Block sinken, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und rannte wieder zur Tafel. Dann warf er Gwen einen kurzen Blick zu und meinte er: „Gib mir noch fünf Minuten, dann können wir uns von mir aus streiten." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder auf etwas anderes.

Gwen stöhnte lautstark. Heute war mit dem Herrn Doktor offenbar gar nichts anzufangen. „Na gut, dann komme ich in fünf Minuten wieder", meinte sie und ging, ohne vorzuhaben zurückzukehren, denn in fünf Minuten würde Owen sie genauso weiter ignorieren wie er es jetzt getan hatte. Es nutzte alles nichts, sie würde direkt zu Jack gehen müssen, um Owen bei diesem anzuschwärzen, ansonsten müssten sie alle wahrscheinlich mindestens bis Neujahr auf das Gegenmittel warten.

Auf halben Weg zu Jack stieß sie mit Tosh zusammen, die prompt auf den Boden prallte. „Oh, Gott, Tosh, das tut mir leid!", versicherte sie der Asiatin schnell, „Lass mir dir aufhelfen."

Tosh hob abwehrend die Hand. „Nein, lieber nicht", meinte sie und stand alleine auf. Offenbar hatte sie Angst von Gwen verletzt zu werden, wenn diese sie anfasste. _Das ist unfair! Inzwischen kann ich das, ohne den anderen was zu brechen!_

„Das weiß ich doch", meinte Tosh, „Hör mal, ich hab's Jack schon gesagt, aber ich mach Schluss für Heute. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen und eure lauten Gedanken machen es nicht besser. Könntest du inzwischen ein Auge auf Ianto haben? Nur für den Fall, dass er wieder verschwindet, ohne es selbst zu bemerken?"

„Klar", meinte Gwen nur. _Wenn ich wüsste, wo er ist, dann wäre das natürlich leichter…_

Tosh seufzte. „Zuletzt wollte er Kaffee machen", erklärte sie, „Ianto, du bist schon wieder unsichtbar!"

„Oh, entschuldige!", erklang die tiefe Stimme des jungen Mannes und er erschien plötzlich vor der Kaffeemaschine.

„Sei so lieb und mach mir auch einen, ja? Ich komme auch gleich und hole ihn mir selbst. Ich muss nur vorher kurz rein zu Jack", wandte sich Gwen an ihren Kollegen, wartete seine Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern setzte ihren Weg zu Jack fort.

Der saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte seine behandschuhten Hände nachdenklich an, als Gwen sein Büro betrat.

„Jack, du musst dringend mit Owen reden. Vielleicht hört er ja dir zu. Ich hatte kein Glück. Aber eines kann ich dir versichern: Er arbeitete an allem anderen, nur nicht daran uns zu heilen", begann sie.

Jack sah auf und musterte sie kurz. Dann seufzte er. „Bist du dir da sicher? Er hat uns sein Wort gegeben und bisher schien er an dem Problem zu arbeiten…."

„Na ja, er arbeitet ja auch dran. Nur eben nicht besonders flott. Während er die Relativitätstheorie widerlegt, findet er vielleicht zwischendurch drei Minuten Zeit am Gegenmittel zu arbeiten, aber eigentlich ist das nur etwas, das er tut, wenn er nicht gerade mit herausfordernden Denkübungen beschäftigt ist. Ich war in der Krankenstation, es sieht dort aus wie im Zimmer eines Psychiatriepatienten, der vor seinem Nervenzusammenbruch den Nobelpreis bekommen hat!", erläuterte Gwen, „Er braucht jemanden, der ihn dazu bringt seinen Fokus wieder auf unser Problem zu richten und mich nimmt er nicht ernst. Und Tosh ist gegangen, also bleibst nur du!"

Jack seufzte noch einmal. „Nun gut, ich werde mich mit ihm unterhalten. Und den Boss raushängen lassen, vielleicht hilft das ja was. Oh, danke, Ianto."

Gwen bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Ianto während ihres Gesprächs mit Jack mit dem Kaffee hereingekommen war und nun eine Tasse an Jack weiterreichte und Gwen dann die andere reichte. „Damit du dir keine Umstände machen musst", meinte er.

Vielleicht wusste er ja, dass Gwens Ankündigung eine Ausrede gewesen war, um ihn im Auge zu behalten und wollte dem so entgehen? Auf jeden Fall bedankte sich Gwen höflich und beschloss sich dem Projekt „Behalte-Ianto-im-Auge" zu widmen, sobald sie mit dem Kaffee fertig war. Immerhin konnte er in den wenigen Momenten ja wohl nur schwer irgendwohin verschwinden (außer in die Unsichtbarkeit), zumindest würde er das Hub sicherlich nicht verlassen solange es noch dreckige Tassen gab. Beim Hinausgehen wurde der junge Mann allerdings kurzzeitig wieder unsichtbar, was Gwen doch als etwas beunruhigend empfand.

„Siehst du, es geht nicht nur um mich", wandte sie sich an Jack, „Er flackert regelrecht und ich bin mir sicher, dass Toshs Kopfschmerzen mit ihrer Telepathie zusammenhängen."

„Ich höre dich", meinte Jack nur, „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde mit Owen reden. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um euch. Euch alle."

Gwen nutzte dies, um sich nach Jacks eigenen Kräften zu erkundigen. „Und was ist mit dir? Irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen?", wollte sie wissen.

Jacks Blick wurde etwas reserviert. „Nichts, was ich bemerkt hätte", behauptete er. Irgendwie hatte Gwen das Gefühl, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, aber vielleicht hing das nur mit ihrer üblichen Paranoia in Bezug auf Jack zu zusammen. Er war ein Mann mit vielen Geheimnissen, der nicht gerne über sich selbst und seine Vergangenheit redete oder seinen Zustand. Soweit Gwen wusste, war sie die Einzige, die von Jacks Unsterblichkeit wusste. Nun, Ianto ahnte vielleicht etwas, aber Tosh und Owen hatten davon mit Sicherheit keine Ahnung, und Jack schien zu wollen, dass das so blieb. Was Gwen nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte; wenn sie die Betroffene wäre, würde sie ihre Mitarbeiter (und natürlich Rhys) auf jeden Fall über diesen Zustand informieren, aber letztlich war es Jacks Sache, wem er was anvertraute. Allerdings war es frustrierend, wenn seine Verschwiegenheit Dinge betraf, die Gwen gerne gewusst hätte (was, wenn sie ehrlich war, natürlich so ziemlich alles miteinschloss, was Jack betraf).

„Nun gut, ich sollte lieber nachsehen, ob Ianto immer noch unter den Sichtbaren weilte", verabschiedete sich Gwen schließlich von ihrem Chef als offensichtlich wurde, dass er nicht vorhatte dieses Gespräch fortzusetzen, und hob demonstrativ ihre Kaffeetasse, „Und siehst du: Ich hab die Tasse in einem Stück gelassen. Ich kriege meine Kräfte also langsam in den Griff." (Wobei sie allerdings verschwieg, dass sie schon wieder Hunger hatte).

Jack warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich", sagte er und klang dabei fast als würde er das ernst meinen. Gwen beantwortete das mit herausgestreckter Zunge und verließ dann sein Büro. Vielleicht würde ja der Kaffee gegen ihren Hunger helfen.

Ein paar Schlucke halfen tatsächlich dabei das größte Hungergefühl vorübergehend zu vertreiben, doch Gwen hatte nicht lange Zeit sich darüber zu freuen, da sie feststellen musste, dass Ianto nirgends zu sehen war. _Wunderbar. Dabei dachte ich, das wäre zur Abwechslung einmal eine leichte Aufgabe._

Nun gut, wie sie Ianto kannte, war er vermutlich immer noch irgendwo hier im Hub. Wahrscheinlich sogar ganz in der Nähe. „Ianto, du bist schon wieder unsichtbar!", rief Gwen also aus, in der Hoffnung, dass der junge Waliser als Antwort wieder sichtbar werden würde.

Wie sie richtig vermutet hatte, erklang ganz in ihrer Nähe Iantos Stimme und verkündete: „Wirklich? Tut mir leid. Einen Moment."

Gwen wartete also einen Moment.

Und noch einen.

Und noch einen.

Nur tauchte kein Ianto auf.

„Ianto?"

Schweigen. Dann: „Bin ich etwa immer noch unsichtbar?"

„Kann man so sagen. Es sei denn du sprichst durch ein unsichtbares Headset an meinem Ohr mit mir", erwiderte Gwen.

„Mhm. … Offenbar bin ich im Augenblick nicht in der Lage wieder sichtbar zu werden", verkündete Iantos Stimme dann.

_Wunderbar. Ich wusste ja, dass das alles noch schlimme Folgen haben würde. _

Gwen riss sich am Riemen. Jammern, egal ob laut oder leise, würde auch nichts bringen. Stattdessen sollte sie lieber versuchen sich auf die augenblickliche Krise zu konzentrieren und diese zu lösen.

„Okay, Ianto, das ist jetzt kein Grund zur Panik, ja? Am besten wir beide gehen zu Owen, er wird wissen, was zu tun ist", verkündete sie und versuchte dabei möglichst überzeugt zu wirken. In Wahrheit war sie nicht sicher, ob Owen in der Lage sein würde zu helfen, aber fest stand, dass er als Arzt vom Dienst auf jeden Fall einen Blick auf Ianto werfen sollte.

„Also gut", verkündete Iantos Stimme, klang dabei aber nicht so als würde der junge Mann das Ganze für zielführend halten.

Gwen nickte zufrieden und ging dann voraus in Richtung Krankenstation, in der Hoffnung, dass Ianto ihr folgen würde (ob er das wirklich tat, konnte sie ja leider nicht überprüfen).

„Owen, wir haben ein Problem. Ianto ist… Owen?"

Nachdem sie ihm erst vor kurzem verlassen hatte, hatte sie ja auch eigentlich nicht erwartet Owen in einem anderen Zustand vorzufinden als sie jenen, in dem sie ihn verlassen hatte, aber womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte war den Arzt dabei vorzufinden, wie er einen Kopfstand machte und seine Tafel mit den Formeln anstarrte.

„Nichts stärkt das Arzt-Patienten-Vertrauensverhältnis so sehr wie ein solcher Anblick", kommentierte Iantos Stimme neben Gwen den Anblick.

Die Situation wurde durch die Tatsache, dass Owen sie beide überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen schien nur noch verschlimmert. Er starrte immer noch konzentriert auf die Formeln an der Tafel und ignorierte seine beiden Besucher vollkommen. Dann verkündete er plötzlich: „Jetzt ist es mir klarer." Und fiel um.

„Owen!"

Gwen eilte zu dem nun am Bauch auf dem Boden liegenden Arzt. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert.

„Owen, bist du verletzt?", erkundigte sich Gwen besorgt und griff nach ihrem Liebhaber, doch bevor sie ihn berühren konnte, zuckte dieser weg und sprang dann ohne Vorwarnung auf und stand wenige Sekunden später wieder fest auf seinen Füßen.

„Mir geht es gut. Kein Grund mich anzufassen", meinte er bestimmt.

Gwen hob die Augenbrauen. „Seit wann hast du Probleme damit, dass ich dich anfasse?", wunderte sie sich bevor ihr einfiel, dass Ianto ja auch anwesend war. _Na toll, damit dürfte er jetzt auch definitiv Bescheid wissen. Falls er es nicht schon vorher wusste. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass Rhys der einzige ist, der keine Ahnung hat. _Bei dem Gedanken an Rhys meldete sich wie so oft in letzter Zeit ihr schlechtes Gewissen, was sich diesmal allerdings auch etwas heftiger als sonst auswirkte, da sie dem armen Mann ja auch noch den Arm gebrochen und ihn immer noch nicht deswegen angerufen hatte.

„Auf jeden Fall, Owen, hat Ianto ein Problem. Er kann nicht mehr sichtbar werden", lenkte sie das Gespräch schnell in andere Bahnen bevor es endgültig peinlich werden konnte.

Owen sah rechts an ihrem Gesicht vorbei als er antwortete: „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, tatsächlich", erklang Iantos Stimme ziemlich nahe an Gwens linkem Ohr.

„Mhm. … Das ist beunruhigend. Warst du nicht eigentlich in der Lage deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren?"

Owen sah nicht in Iantos Richtung, aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass er sich darüber klar war, dass er ihn sowieso nicht würde sehen können. Owen sah aber auch Gwen noch immer nicht an.

Eine alte Schulfreundin von Gwen, Mary Lancaster, hatte eine autistische Schwester gehabt, die anderen Menschen auch niemals direkt ins Gesicht sah, wenn sie mit ihnen sprach. Schon als Kind hatte Gwen das als sehr beunruhigend empfunden und dass Owens Verhalten sie nun an Marys Schwester erinnerte war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ja, aber offenbar ist das jetzt nicht mehr der Fall", meinte Iantos Stimme ungerührt.

„Kannst du etwas für ihn tun?", fragte Gwen und versuchte Owens Blick aufzufangen, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Das Leben schien für einen Moment in Owens Augen zu erlöschen. Dann meinte er: „Doch, ich denke schon. Wartet kurz hier." Er wandte sich vollständig von Gwen ab und verließ die Krankenstation.

Gwen warf einen fragenden Blick in Iantos Richtung, bevor ihr wieder einfiel, dass er ja unsichtbar war und das daher vergebene Liebesmühe war. Wie sie den jungen Mann kannte, zuckte er als einzige Antwort vermutlich sowieso nur mit den Schultern, aber die Tatsache, dass sie das nicht sehen konnte, störte sie doch sehr.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie also.

„Jetzt sollten wir Jack informieren", meinte Iantos Stimme nach einer kurzen Pause etwas zögerlich.

_Über deinen Zustand oder Owens?_, fragte sich Gwen stumm als plötzlich alle Lichter im Hub ausgingen, _Toll. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird die Welt vielleicht bald ohne Torchwood auskommen müssen._

* * *

_A/N: Nach langer Zeit also wieder einmal ein neues Kapitel wie ihr seht. Ich hoffe im Sommer öfter zum schreiben zu kommen als sonst. Aber da ich recht viele verschiedene offene Fanfictions habe und versuche alle möglichst gleich zu behandeln, kann und will ich nichts versprechen. Aber wie ihr seht, habe ich diese FF zumindest noch nicht aufgegeben. _

_Crosscult bringt jetzt übrigens deutsche Übersetzungen der TW-Romane. Der erste „Ein anderes Leben" hat mir eigentlich wirklich gut gefallen und fügt sich erstaunlich gut in die 1. Staffel ein. Falls ihr ihn also noch nicht kennt, kann ich ihn euch ans Herz legen. Zumindest mehr als „Wächter der Grenze", Roman Nr. 2, der etwas problematisch ist (um es vorsichtig zu formulieren. Wer Gwen schon vorher nicht mochte und fand, dass sie Rhys schlecht behandelt, wird sie danach eher noch weniger mögen und das ist nur eines der Probleme). Außerdem gibt es ja die neuen Radio-Dramen, wo zumindest die ersten beiden vor CoE spielen. „Miracle Day" hat ja auch begonnen, wie ihr wisst. Ob RTL2 uns die Nachfolgeserie von „Torchwood" zeigen wird, steht allerdings in den Sternen (ich schätze mal, dass es eine neue Rechtslage gibt, weil BBC jetzt nur noch Co-Produzent ist), aber ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob ich die neue Serie überhaupt sehen will. Inhaltlich begeistert mich das Ganze nicht sehr._

_Reviews freuen mich wie immer sehr!_


	10. Mittelteil: Jack

**V. Mittelteil: Jack**

„_Charakter ist das, was man hat, wenn keiner zuschaut." - Siegfried Lowitz_

* * *

Als ob Jack nicht schon genug Sorgen hätte, gingen mit einem Mal plötzlich alle Lichter im Hub aus. _Wunderbar. Kann diese Woche noch besser werden? _Hoffentlich funktionierte wenigstens das Notstromaggregat, ansonsten mussten sie jeden Moment mit einem Haufen frei im Hub herumlaufenden Weevils rechnen.

Jack erhob sich, achtete dabei allerdings darauf, dass seine Hände nichts berührten, und schon ging das Licht wieder an. _Was war das denn jetzt? Eine Stromschwankung?_

Jack verließ sein Büro und sah sich nach den anderen um.

Owen eilte gerade mit irgendeinem technischen Gerät in den Händen in Richtung Krankenstation.

„Owen, was geht hier vor sich? Warst du das?", rief Jack dem Arzt hinterher, doch der reagierte nicht auf diese Anfrage, sondern ging einfach weiter. Also nahm Jack die Verfolgung auf.

In der Krankenstation war auch Gwen. Sie schien erleichtert zu sein, Jack zu sehen, und schien ihm etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Jack konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Owen, der ihn seinerseits keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sondern damit beschäftigt war, an einer kleinen Apparatur herum zuschrauben und dabei etwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Owen, bist du für den Stromausfall von vorhin verantwortlich?", fragte Jack laut und streckte seinen rechten Arm nach dem Arzt aus bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass es besser wäre den anderen Mann nicht zu berühren, „Also? Ich höre?"

„Ja, ja, das war mein Werk, aber jetzt ist es wieder vorbei, also besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Keine Weevils sind entkommen und der Lockdown wurde nicht aktiviert, alles ist in Ordnung. So ich bin gleich fertig damit", erwiderte Owen, ohne sein Tun zu unterbrechen, oder Jack auch nur anzusehen.

_Langsam scheint er vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren. Und er ist derjenige, der an der Heilung für uns gearbeitet hat. Das ist gar nicht gut._

„Owen, was hast du gemacht? Und was treibst du da eigentlich?", stellte Jack zwei weitere Fragen, in der Hoffnung beachtet zu werden und Antworten zu erhalten. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Gwen, die nur die Schultern zuckte.

„Fertig", murmelte Owen und wandte sich um. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Oh, was? Ach, ja, ich habe an diesem Ding hier gearbeitet und dabei kurzzeitig den Strom unterbrochen. Tut mir leid, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Hatte mich verkalkuliert und vergessen den Strom abzuschalten, bevor ich die Diode, die ich brauche, aus dem Sicherungskasten entnehme. Aber der elektrische Schlag hat mich auf eine neue Heilmethode für Alzheimer gebracht. Ianto, komm her!"

Jack blinzelte und versuchte zu begreifen, was Owen da eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte. Irgendwie gefielen ihm die Implikationen gar nicht.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen hast, als du den Sicherungskasten auseinandergenommen hast? Owen, was… Moment, ist Ianto hier?" Jack blickte sich verwirrt um. Abgesehen von Owen, Gwen und ihm selbst war hier niemand zu sehen.

„Ähm, ja Jack, ich bin hier", räusperte sich Iantos Stimme neben ihm. Jack warf einen Blick in die entsprechende Richtung und sah nichts. Offenbar war der junge Waliser wieder einmal unsichtbar.

„Ianto hat – ehm- ein kleines Problem", erklärte Gwen zögerlich, „Er scheint nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein sichtbar zu werden, auch nicht wenn er sich darauf konzentriert. Also…"

_Einer verrückt und einer unsichtbar, ohne Chance darauf wieder gesehen zu werden, wenn das so weiter geht, haben wir bald kein einsetzbares Team Torchwood mehr._

„Deswegen habe ich ja das hier gemacht", erklärte Owen etwas irritiert, beinahe so als sollte das eigentlich allen klar sein, und tastete dann in der Luft neben Jack herum, bis er offensichtlich Iantos Körper spürte, und heftete dann die handflächengroße metallische Apparatur in die Luft (so schien es zumindest).

Wenige Sekunden später verschwand die Apparatur, doch dafür erschienen grün leuchtende Umrisse einer scheinbar menschlich-männlichen Gestalt neben Jack.

„Ianto, schön dich wieder zu sehen. In Grün siehst du richtig gut aus", bemerkte Jack und die Gestalt wandte ihren Kopf in Jacks Richtung. Ein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen. Ianto wirkte im Moment so wie eine durch magische Weise zum Leben erwachte Zeichentrickfigur, bei der man noch nicht dazu gekommen war, die Details zu skizzieren, weswegen sie vor allem aus leeren Flächen bestand. Aber zumindest wussten sie so, wo der junge Mann war.

„Bevor ihr fragt: Ja, es sollte Iantos Kraftfeld standhalten. Ich habe es extra so designt, dass die elektrischen Impulse sein Kraftfeld überwinden und zugleich eingrenzen. Es hält nicht nur Ianto sichtbar, sondern sollte ihn auch daran hindern sein Kraftfeld auf andere Objekte auszudehnen; wir sind also nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr ebenfalls unsichtbar zu werden", erklärte Owen geschäftig, während er seinen Mitarbeitern allerdings schon wieder den Rücken zugedreht hatte und damit begann seine überall wild durcheinander herumliegenden Notizen zu durchsuchen.

„Moment, heißt das es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sich mein Kraftfeld unkontrolliert ausdehnt?", fragte Iantos Stimme leicht erschüttert. Da die Umriss-Gestalt keinen Mund besaß, konnte man ihn nach wie vor nicht reden sehen, nur hören, „Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass zu erwähnen?"

„Jetzt besteht diese Gefahr nicht mehr, also keine Sorge", gab Owen ungerührt zurück, während er einen seiner Notizzettel wild beschrieb, „Gefahr gebannt. Oh, das hatte ich noch gar nicht bedacht…"

Gwen wirkte sehr unglücklich und Jack konnte gut nachvollziehen, was sie gerade empfand. Ihm ging es ähnlich.

Er starrte wütend auf Owens Rücken und erkundigte sich dann möglichst gefasst: „Gibt es noch andere Dinge, die du uns nicht gesagt hast, obwohl wir sie eigentlich wissen müssten? Über unsere Kräfte, meine ich?"

Owen reagierte überhaupt nicht, sondern murmelte einfach nur unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin und schien geistig schon wieder tief im nächsten Problem zu stecken. Vielleicht hatte er Jacks Frage auch gar nicht gehört.

„Da siehst du, was ich meine", verkündete Gwen.

Jack seufzte. Ja, er sah tatsächlich, was Gwen meinte. Aber, wenn er ehrlich war, dann wusste er auch nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Er konnte Owen nicht dazu zwingen an einen Heilmittel für sie zu arbeiten. Er konnte den anderen Mann ja offensichtlich nicht einmal dazu bringen ihm Antworten auf wichtige Frage zu geben, ganz zu schweigen davon ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

Zu dritt beobachteten sie wie Owen aufhörte zu schreiben, einen Moment lang erstarrte und dann hinüber zu seiner Tafel rannte, alles, was auf dieser stand, von ihr löschte und stattdessen einen Haufen neuer Formeln aufschrieb, bis er mitten im Tun innehielt und aus der Krankenstation rannte. Die letzte Formel hatte er gar nicht mehr fertig aufgeschrieben.

Sein derzeitiges Verhalten, wie auch der Stromschlag, machten Jack Sorgen. Um Owens Konzentration schien es nicht mehr besonders gut bestellt zu sein. Und wenn der Arzt nicht mehr in der Lage war sich zu konzentrieren, dann war er vielleicht auch nicht mehr in der Lage zu arbeiten und dann würde er auch nichts gegen ihre Kräfte unternehmen können.

„Ich hab Hunger", murmelte Gwen unglücklich.

Jack warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie und dann auf den grünen Umriss-Ianto und zuletzt starrte er kurz auf seine behandschuhten Hände. Und alles, was er dabei vor sich sah, waren Entwicklungen zum Schlechten.

* * *

Nachdem er Gwen losgeschickt hatte um etwas zu essen und Ianto angewiesen hatte nach Hause zu gehen und etwas zu schlafen, kehrte Jack in sein Büro zurück.

Es wurde immer offensichtlicher, dass die Kräfte, die sie erhalten hatten, nicht nur nie für sie bestimmt gewesen waren, sondern noch dazu nicht zu kontrollieren waren. Iantos Zustand war vermutlich erst der Anfang, und nachdem es nicht danach aussah, dass Owen bald eine Lösung für ihr Problem finden würde, mussten sie sich vielleicht eine alternative Option überlegen, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollten. Allerdings fiel Jack nichts ein, was wirklich erfolgversprechend wäre.

_Letztlich war die Schockwelle doch eine Waffe. Letztlich hat sie es doch geschafft Torchwood handlungsunfähig zu machen. Ich wünschte der Doctor wäre hier. Ihm würde mit Sicherheit etwas einfallen um die derzeitige Lage zu lösen. Aber er ist nicht hier. Vielleicht sehe ich ihn nie wieder. Damit bleibt uns wohl nur noch eines: UNIT anrufen und hoffen, dass die in der Lage sind ein Heilmittel zu finden._

Aber was, wenn sie es gar nicht erst versuchen würden? Was wenn sie Jack und die anderen auf Grund ihrer neuen Kräfte vor allem als eine Gefahr ansahen und diese zu neutralisieren suchten?

Die Beziehungen zwischen Torchwood und UNIT waren an guten Tagen gespannt, an schlechten - nun an schlechten musste sich die britische Regierung einschalten, um zu verhindern, dass die beiden Organisationen sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen und das nicht immer nur im übertragenen Sinn.

Jack konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann UNIT zuletzt irgendetwas Nützliches für diesen Planeten getan hatte, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das noch vor Ende der 80'er geschehen sein musste. Seitdem schien die _Unified Intelligence Taskforce _nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben, als die Menschenrechte im Namen der internationalen Sicherheit mit Füßen zu treten (Tosh war nur eine von vielen, die ein Lied davon singen konnten) und sich um sinnlose Projekte wie das Errichten einer Basis auf den Mond und ähnliches zu kümmern. Offensichtlich fiel den Vereinten Nationen nichts anderes ein, um die Erde zu schützen.

Wenn es in den letzten Jahren wirklich einmal zu einer außerirdischen Bedrohung gekommen war, dann war es meistens an Torchwood oder dem Doctor gewesen dieser ein Ende zu setzen. UNIT versuchte es meistens gar nichts erst. Was vielleicht auch ganz gut so war, denn diesen Militär-Faschisten fiel in solchen Fällen meistens sowieso nichts anderes ein als auf die besagte außerirdische Bedrohung mit Handfeuerwaffen zu schießen. _Zumindest sehen sie in ihren Uniformen und mit diesen roten Kappen gut aus. _

Aber es war ihnen zuzutrauen, dass sie es für eine gute Idee halten würden eine Atombombe auf das Hub zu werfen, nur um sicher zu gehen. Also lieber nicht UNIT. Doch wer blieb dann noch?

Niemand außer ihnen selbst.

Jack ließ seine Handflächen über seinen Schreibtisch schweben und dachte nach. Es musste doch etwas geben, das sie tun konnten. Etwas, das er tun konnte. Er musste einen Weg finden sein Team zu beschützen. Um Owen und Ianto stand es bereits schlecht, bald würde es Toshiko und Gwen vermutlich ähnlich gehen. Und er selbst…

Jack verbarg das wahre Ausmaß seines Zustandes so gut er konnte vor den anderen. Sie hatten bereits genug Sorgen. Er musste ihnen den funktionierenden Anführer vorspielen, damit sie sich wenigstens daran festhalten konnten.

In Wahrheit jedoch war Psychometrie nur so lange lustig solange andere davon betroffen waren. Es war nicht so, dass Jack seine Fähigkeit kontrollieren konnte. Im Gegenteil. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Gegenstand berührte, wurde er – ungebeten – von Bildern aus der Vergangenheit des Gegenstands heimgesucht. Und zwar wirklich jedes Mal.

Als es angefangen hatte, und ihm noch nicht wirklich klar gewesen war, was vor sich ging, hatte er sich darüber noch gewundert. Dann, als ihm langsam klar wurde, was los war, hatte ihn seine neue Fähigkeit beunruhigt. Doch inzwischen hatte sie sich zu einem wahren Alptraum entwickelt.

Ihm war bisher nie klar gewesen wie oft pro Tag er Gegenstände (oder Menschen) berührte. Selbst harmlose Bilder – wie etwa seine eigene Kaffeetasse in seiner eigenen Hand – gingen ihm inzwischen auf die Nerven. Außerdem war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er dringend einen neuen Schreibtisch brauchte. Seinen jetzigen hatte er von Alex geerbt und dieser Schreibtisch hatte eindeutig zu viel miterlebt und gesehen. Inzwischen wusste Jack mehr über seinen ehemaligen Boss, als er hatte wissen wollen, und all die Dinge, die er erfahren hatte, erklärten ihm auch nicht wirklich besser als zuvor, wie es zu dessen letzter Bluttat hatte kommen können.

Auch über seine jetzigen Mitarbeiter wusste Jack inzwischen mehr, als ihm lieb war. Die Affäre von Gwen und Owen hatte sich offenbar über diverse Orte im Hub gezogen, denn während Jack, Ianto und Tosh mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen waren (wie etwa damit zu arbeiten), hatten die beiden das anscheinend genützt, um sich näher zu kommen, und dabei die unmöglichsten Gegenstände im Hub mit ihren sexuellen Spielchen beschmutzt. Jack war die letzte Person auf Erden, die etwas gegen Sex hatte, und es ging nicht einmal darum, dass er nicht daran beteiligt gewesen war (okay, bis zu einem gewissen Grad ging es doch darum), aber er lebte hier, und obwohl er sich nie als einen dieser Spießer gesehen hatte, gehörte er offenbar doch zu den Menschen, die ihr Sofa nie wieder mit den gleichen Augen ansehen konnten, nachdem sie erfahren hatten (bzw. gesehen hatten) wer sich in ihrer Abwesenheit darauf mit wem vergnügt hatte.

Und dann waren da natürlich auch noch die Dinge, die er aus anderen Gründen nicht hatte wissen wollen und nun doch erblickt hatte, wie Iantos Ausflug zum Waffenschrank. Oder andere Beweise für den nach wie vor sehr großen inneren Schmerz des jungen Mannes. Von denen gab es genug, denn immerhin war Ianto im Hub sehr umtriebig und hatte an vielen Objekten seine Spuren hinterlassen.

_Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mehr über meine Angestellten wissen wollte, ist das fast schon ironisch: Jetzt weiß ich mehr über sie, als ich jemals wissen wollte. Wie soll ich jemals diesen pinken Slip von Gwen vergessen?_

Um dem Problem zumindest ein bisschen beizukommen, hatte Jack sich die Handschuhe übergestreift. Zum Glück waren die Handschuhe neu. Jack wusste nun zwar alles über ihre Fabrikation und ihren Verkauf, aber seit dem blieb es zu seiner Erleichterung bilderlos.

Zuerst hatte er versucht das zu tun, was er auch den anderen aufgetragen hatte: Seine Fähigkeit selbst in den Griff zu bekommen. Er hatte versucht sie gezielt einzusetzen und bestimmte Bilder heraufzubeschwören oder eben nichts zu sehen, es zu blockieren. Zu Beginn hatte das sogar beinahe funktioniert. Doch dann war er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen die Bilder abzublocken, also hatte er zu den Handschuhen gegriffen.

Trotzdem war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich funktionierten. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck selbst durch die Handschuhe hindurch … weniger etwas zu sehen als etwas zu spüren. Es waren mehr emotionale Eindrücke als Bilder, und vielleicht bildete er sich das alles auch nur ein (wenn man sich erst einmal an eine körperliche Reaktion auf etwas bestimmtes gewöhnt hatte, konnte man kaum glauben, dass diese jetzt nicht erfolgte, wenn sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr einstellte), aber er fand es sicherer einfach nach Möglichkeit ganz darauf zu verzichten, etwas mit seinen Handflächen zu berühren. Was gar nicht so einfach war. Und irgendwie auch sehr frustrierend.

Und nun begannen auch die Kräfte der anderen Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Wie lange sollte er auf Gwens Rückkehr warten bis er sich Sorgen um sie machte? Und was war eigentlich mit Tosh? Sie hatte über Kopfschmerzen geklagt, als sie heimgegangen war. Wenn diese wirklich mit ihrer Telepathie zusammenhingen, wenn sie von fremden Gedanken überflutet wurde und keine Barriere mehr dagegen errichten konnte, ähnlich wie Jack selbst keine Barriere gegen die psychometrischen Bilder aufrecht halten konnte, würde sie das nicht lange durchhalten, ohne dass ihre geistige Gesundheit Schaden nahm.

_Mir muss etwas einfallen. Wenn schon keine Lösung, dann wenigstens eine Methode, um Owen dazu zu bringen uns alle zu retten._

Jack widerstand dem Drang seine Schläfen zu massieren. Er war auch nicht gegen Bilder über sich selbst, die von seinem eigenen Körper kamen, immun. Und nicht alle von diesen waren angenehm. Abgesehen davon hatte er keine Lust jedes Mal an seine vergangenen Liebhaber erinnert zu werden, wenn er einen Teil seines Körpers berührte, der von diesen auch berührt worden war (und nicht nur, weil er teilweise nicht mehr verstand, was er jemals an dem einen oder anderen gefunden hatte. Manche Erinnerungen waren einfach zu schmerzhaft).

Vielleicht sollte er selbst auch versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen. Vielleicht würde ihm das dabei helfen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, möglicherweise fiel ihm sogar im Schlaf eine Lösung für das ganze Schlamassel hier ein.

Jack stieg also hinunter in sein Schlafzimmer. Tatsächlich merkte er erst jetzt wie müde er eigentlich war. Die ständige Sorge um die anderen schien ihn sehr stark ausgepowert zu haben. Müde fiel er auf sein Bett … und sah Bilder von sich selbst in diesem Bett.

_Das ist jetzt doch nicht euer Ernst?_

Jack richtete sich wieder auf und starrte seine Handflächen an. Sie berührten nichts, doch die Bilder hörten nicht auf. War es jetzt schon sein ganzer Körper? Konnte er nun schon mit jedem Stück Haut psychometrische Eindrücke empfangen?

_Aber ich bin angezogen. Kein Hautkontakt. Heißt das…_

Ja, es ging durch den Stoff hindurch.

Jack stolperte aus seinem Bett hinaus und landete auf allen Vieren auf den Boden. Offenbar war er im Laufe der Jahre oft an dieser Stelle hier gestanden. Mühsam kam er hoch in der Hoffnung, dass das die Bilderflut stoppen würde. Jetzt berührten nur noch seine Füße den Boden, was scheinbar ausreichte.

Schuhe halfen auch nicht wirklich. Er sah nicht nur die Geschichte der Schuhe vor sich, sondern auch immer noch die des Bodens.

Er musste zu Owen, der Arzt musste ihm helfen! Er musste die Bilder stoppen. Musste sie stoppen.

Jack wankte in Richtung Leiter, während die diversen Bilder weiterhin auf ihn einstürmten. Er stolperte, konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten und dann … wurde es gnädiger Weise dunkel und er sah gar nichts mehr.

* * *

_A/N: Zwei Drittel dieser Fanfiction sind damit geschafft und es liegt noch ein Drittel vor uns._

_Ich hoffe niemand fühlt dich durch das UNIT-Bashing gestört, aber in Bezug auf Torchwood und auch meistens in Neu-Who und den SJA ist diese Organisation meistens nur unnütz und einfach da und tut gar nichts. Erinnert ihr euch an CoE, wo es immer nur geheißen hat, sie arbeiten an den Problem aber nie wirklich etwas passiert ist? Innerhalb von Torchwood hat UNIT eigentlich nur durch Martha etwas getan._

„_Miracle Day" scheint sie bisher auch nicht zu kümmern, aber wer kann's ihnen verübeln, denn mich als Zuseher juckt es auch nicht besonders. Überhaupt, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass das im Who-Versum spielen soll und Torchwood sein soll, würde ich mich wundern, warum John Barrowman und Eve Myles erneut Charaktere namens Jack und Gwen spielen, die gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Jack und Gwen aufweisen und dauernd auf Ereignisse und eine Vergangenheit von TW anspielen, die es so eigentlich nie gab, und ansonsten befinden, dass „Miracle Day" weder so gelungen wie „24" noch so gut wie „Alias" ist. Denn mit diesen beiden Serien hat dieses starz-Monster mehr gemein als mit „Torchwood". Nebenbei ist alles auch irgendwie sehr langweilig, aber ich habe mich ja auch schon bei CoE gelangweilt (das aber nur halb so lang war, weswegen MD jetzt noch mal doppelt so langweilig ist)._

_Und nach eigener Aussage aus Folge 5 von MD sind die Mitglieder von Torchwood keine „Investigators" mehr, sondern „Freedom Fighters", wenn ich nur wüsste gegen wen sie da eigentlich (angeblich) kämpfen, wäre ich klüger als ich bin._

_Aber genug davon. Schreibt mir lieber ein nettes Review zu diesem Kapitel!_


End file.
